Tracks, the limbo between the PD and the underworld
by RestlessRagtimeStoryTeller
Summary: Just as the ZPD are called in for the "Lone Digger" incident, a youngling of unknown species sits on the footsteps of the HappyCamper Orphanage in Paris, trying to discern if the reality before him is salvation or mere illusion? With the help of a certain ZPD duo, master thief with his crew, and Interpol Inspector his new life and search for answers begins.(set slycooper2&Zmovie)
1. Chapter 1

Rating:K-T + 12 Category: Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Drama,

Title:Zootopia Sly Cooper and lone Digger crossover Title; "the tracks, limbo between the PD and the underworld" Chapter one coincidence or something more?

AUTHORS NOTE: Before we get things started let me just see my bedrock before laying out the story work Hey there I will be your narrator for this fine evening call me the Restless Ragtime Story teller Or the RRST for short. Narrations I happen to do here and there will be Italicized. Any and all similarities to persons place or thing is merely coincidental. The exception of my OC or any future OCs, I own nothing. If I did you'd be seeing Zootopia 2 and some new "little ones" soon a lot sooner lol. Anyhow on with the story and please enjoy...

Our story takes place in two places at once does ZPD or the zootopia police department. Just as they are receiving a nine-one-one call, nearby a small orphanage just outside of Paris Sly Cooper and Carmelita Montoya Fox do their usual Shameless banter of cops and robbers throughout the night. ZPD Officer Nick Wilde wasn't sure about what exactly was bothering him about today particularly but he was bothered by it all the same. It could be that he was still adjusting to his new job as an officer of the law instead of a hated hustler in the streets of zootopia. To think that but a few months ago, within the span of 48 hours he helped solve a case or at least you think you did that involved the missing animals case. 1/2 week after that though he almost regretted it. This country bumpkin girl turned valedictorian top head inconsiderately put him and every other Predator class citizen into a discriminated and a divided protest. Sure it had been wrong to test Judy like that but he didn't think she would actually react so stupidly to the reporters questions period within the same motion of another half week though both of them unsolved found out and we're able to convict and put away the real Mastermind behind this incident. Who would have thought at the sweet assistant mayor could be capable of such cruelty? and how now is the very first male Fox on the force headset him in love the most comfortable although often irritating environments in his life. Then everything seemed to lighten up just as Judy start entering the door, as although it seemed easier to think and breathe in this place. In a weird way it all seemed perfect release to him could be even more perfect if him and Judy could just get the relationship rolling. One of the many things that he found irritating was that the workplace frowned upon dating within the ranks pursuing a relationship was not forbidden in the ZPD however it had always been a traditional belief that being on the job while possibly being paired up with your significant other would slow down work progress and held up massive amounts of paperwork. But with that dark gut feeling that he had coming, Nick felt as though that this morning would be the last that him and Judy would ever find any Solstice in anybody but each other...

RRST: _meanwhile on the outskirts of Paris at the happy camper orphanage we find a young man sitting on its very steps contemplating_...

D'Artagnan Je'Acro: * staring up the Moon* ...-sigh-.. why am I here?.. I keep on half expecting to find myself waking up in some sort of Psych Ward at the very least a hospital With an oxygen mask and various streamline fluids going into my arms it's some sort of doctor or nurse telling me that I've been out anywhere between months and years. That back alley fight.. and then that..that car wreck ... the Carnage I saw in those last moments, the way that my images flashed through of my mind my life up until that point my regrets about hustling, stealing and fighting the underground arenas...how everyday felt as though it might be my last if I didn't do what I had to to survive... I was strangely content in my last moment of life despite all that I had done that in the end I had lived... and then after fading in and out of Darkness waking up on the steps of this building. Is this a second chance I've been given a form of punishment? Some sort of chance to redeem myself?.. or perhaps something more...AAAAAAAAAAGH! Tell meee!

RRST: _the kid roared up at the sky (think fangorn) like a preacher to his silent gods lol. Anyhow it was at that moment that Sly and Carmelita just happened to be quote on quote passing through with their usual playful banter when they noticed the troubled young fellow jabbing at the sit with an unatural swiftness and precision,_

Sly: *dodging shock pistol blasts* Come on inspector fox you don't honestly expect ME of all people to believe That there is a doppelganger for each of us in this world if that was the case we would be having a bit more FUN under the moonlight!

Carmalita: AND perhaps a little more MATURITY in that regard but your right ringtail, IF such a concept existed it would be twice the trouble. Dealing with with ONE of you is bad enough with the trouble YOU- -*sound tree being splintered in half* SCHHHRAAAKK BOOOOOMMMMM!- Carmalita: cause...daily..?...?!

Sly: Heyhey Inspector fox, what's the hold up? Hey this is the orphanage I was dumped in! *Walks around back and sees Carmalita staring in shock* Inspector?..Carmalita? Some thing wro-WHOA!

RRST: _Depending on how you look at it, their nightly charades of cops and robbers had come to an abrupt end. Although they stood there in shock at the raw strength of this apparent youngling of an unknown species, secretly see past what was the frustration of this child and saw that he was merely confused, los Miserables, and most of all..afraid... the kind of fear that is presented in one's face when they're trying to decide whether what they're facing is actual reality or if in fact it's nothing more than a mere illusion caused by the mind.._

Authors Note: Hmmm, what shall happen next? With enough encouragement hopefully nothing too bland for your tastes my good readers. First chappy of my first Fic! Then again here to have fun, rate, review, constructive criticism are all most welcome! RestlessRagtimeStoryteller Signing off! Stay Awesome!


	2. More than chance, less than coincidence

Rated M+18

 **AU: Apologies for the typos and strange diction that befell you all who read my first chapter. Was kind of rushed in getting the first chapter up, that combined with the fact I was using the POLARIS 5 mobile app resulted in a bit more cheese and cholesterol than the average cheese grill. A comrade of mine is currently helping with the makings of this story. With any luck this will be tastier and more packed with awesome sauce than expected. Just remember the M does imply the word "mature" so there will be depicted Adult themes that range from colorful words, fights, to action in the bedroom. It is your choice to read or not. But again, your here for a quick bite of the sample I have to offer so without further ado, chapter 2!**

 **CH. 2 Little more than Chance and less then Coincidence..**

D'Artangan:(panting heavily, hands on knees, finally realizing what he JUST did) *chuckle* GREAT flupping phantasmal Furries, now I feel like I'm in some sort of John Marshall from Mars schtick. *crik crak* *sigh* Well lets see what the ol' jacket has, and maybe some contemplation. Doesn't seem like anyone was woken up from that bout of crazy, then again looking at the condition of this building it could be fair to say that no one has lived here in some time... Hmph, considering that this is either the most detailed mind-scape or an unknown part of reality, might as well use what painkillers I have left (feels some of the wound from the back ally fight) annnd try to find a hospital-BUT first time for some "old Toby".

RRST: _As our protagonist begins to pack his makeshift "pipe" he reflects on the way his life was, if but brief, before he came to-_

D'Artangan: where ever the flup this dump is

RRST: _O.O...did..did you just?... never mind..as I was saying, before coming to this world, it was obvious that he had to struggle to live from day to day, now as to what led to this strife in daily life I will leave THAT to our protagonist to reveal in due time!, Suffice to say it put him on the streets and between hustling, fighting in the underground arena's beneath various cities, and stealing.. he had become numbed to the admiration, respect, and hatred given to him on the street. Every circumstance and variable was interchangeable, things could go to shit REAL fast. So in a weird way he always found comfort in the "moment" , cause at that point he knew he could somehow either experience the extreme high or low, but above he could expect it, and be stronger for it. Buuuuut just as he was about to take a "space cruz" on his now lit "pipe", the proverbial "mother figure" snatched it out of his hands.._

Carmalita:(disapproving glare)...

D'Artangan:(slowly looks up from the freshly made stump, and raises eyebrow inquiring) mmkay..who,what, and wh-

Carmalita: It's not right to smoke AND destroy the calm of an old and reputable orphanage just because you're angry and afraid... (sits down puts arm around DT) how about you tell me all about it miho?

Sly: Uh Carm? CARM! As much I realllllly hate to interrupt this beautiful attempt at child care, may I just offer a few words to the wise?

Carmalita: ( cocks pistol without even looking) What I am trying to ATTEMPT ring-tail at the moment is proffer comfort and advice to this young-

DT: _Okay this is new and beyond the definition of confusing! First she takes my shit, which before coming here I would have snapped someones arm for, and THEN she proceeds to lecture me like a two year old._

Carmalita: troubled male mammal-

D'Artangan: (groans) HUMAN! And what do you mean youn-

Carmalita: Human child

D'Artangan: CHILD!?

Carmalita: Hush Miho. Aside from the fact that hes on the steps of the supposed orphanage you came from, you have no business other than to be brought to-

Sly: Justice? Carm with all due respect the kid just broke at least 3 trees, and aside that hes a..human?.. we don't know anything about him!

D'Artangan: You could ask-?

Sly: Carm this "justice" of yours could use a penache of "subtle", besides I know that look he has on his face..he's struggled on the streets just like a pal of mine use to long ago..

Caramlita: HOW DARE YOU COOPER! I have dealt with people of the street before as many times as you've-

D'Artangan: (implied face palm) annd your not even listening, (continues on in thought as they argue, banter and flirt) my freaking krom its like listening to a couple argue before the marriage date..I mean other that I'm in what SEEMS be paris this is obviously not MY world if the anthro's here are anything to go by. Seems like something straight out of a work of fiction-

RRST: _CHESIRE GRIN wink!_

D'Artangan:...NAH... (le sigh) ok whether this is some sort of coma or a second chance in the form of the afterlife, first order of bussiness (deeply inhales)

D'Artangan:you know... I'M RIGHT F****** HERE! MY GOD can you NOT..can you please NOT talk like I'm some sort of child or something get it?! And the name is D'Artangan Je' Acro! By the love of creation who would of thought that I would end up in a world of flipping furries in PARIS of all places after dieing at the hands of-

 **SMACK**

D'Artangan: well…..this...is a first..(feels sting on his face, turns face to carmalita with surprise)

Carmalita: (admonishes in motherly fashion tears in her eyes) NINO! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE AND WILL BE AS LONG AS YOU KEEP TALKING, ACTING, AND DEALING WITH WHATEVER DIABLOS HAUNT YOU! (panting heavily, inhales after a minute a releases a sigh) porfavor.. para a mi ayudar por para ti..(pleading eyes)[translation; please..let me help you...]

D'Artangan:(speaks slow at first with an uprising controlled vexation) the last thing, I remember was dying at the hands of two muscle-heads and a two bit punk in an alleyway in NYC for the cash I had won at the (grimace) Unofficial tournament I had won...now if you don't mind I need to clear whats left of my thoughts and sanity the best way I know HOW (stands at full height, clenches fists for a half minutes and then just walks away)

Carmalita:(stares in shock) w-what did he just sa-?

Sly: Carm he's gone through some rough chetwood acres, give me a moment to catch up to him and then give the kid some time to right himself.

RRST: _before Carm can even start the whole process of cops and robbers once again, our raccoon thief parkour runs after our protagonist and gives a brief talk-to_

Sly: look.. Its D'Artangan right? ( Protagonist keeps on walking) look do what you have to do, just come see me or Carm in a few days once you have gone full circle, and if your in a jam just mention the cooper gang..(tosses signature card with code)... Back alley fights, and gambling dens are under the name Mr. BIG, the Crime boss in Zootopia.. hand them the card at WILD TIMES and... they'll help you out in their own way.

D'Artangan:...(sighs and nods )...thanks..later

RRST: _As DT pulled up hood on his worn out corduroy jacket, he popped his ear-buds in and turned on Bonobos "Ghost ship" and immediately starts parkour sprinting between alley ways and rooftops for about 8 minutes and traveling across the river and onto the east side eventually finding and FIGHTING due to some, unfortunate encounters of what was left of Dimitris crew. They demanded ALL of his goods and had the balls to threaten him. Poor, adorable kumquats they got laid out after a few lessons in Bartitsu. For those who don't what Bartitsu is, its simply a mixture of Cane fighting, Boxing, Kempo, and jiu jitsu. D'Artangan learned this style after hanging around a few old fashioned but tough european suits back in the day, determined to perfect the "gentlemans" way of fighting, burning it into his very veins. They did'nt even stop him when he went back to the streets, they only thing they wanted from him was continuation of the style...he nodded silently before leaving for the streets once more. Pushing a bit more of the past aside, after collecting a few bags of "spice", he makes his way to the central part of Paris opposite side of the river from Dimitri's "former" night club._

DT: (thinks back to how Carmalita and sly were acting) hah and they call ME a child, least they didn't try to mug me on the spot like half the chumps in these streets that have the stones to act all pissant like some their hotsh*t. (looks to the "casual" cafe which is the entrance to the "underworld") welp here goes nothing..

AU: _Well, not exactly what I was hoping to put up but hopefully argument spiel aside, you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, first fic, second chapter. Any and all Review, Rates, and Constructive Criticism is welcome. Til next time, stay you! Stay awesome!_


	3. Chance TO GO WILD!

Rating K+18 for mature

AU: Righto then to the point we shall go! I own nothing but my OC and possible future OC'S

everything else belongs to their respective creators and owners. Same applies to any future collaborations, here or otherwise. Just want to make note there WILL be the use of colorful potty mouth vernacular in this chapter as well as mentions of drinking. However I want it clarified that I am not in anyway trying to encourage underage drinking, decadent debauchery, violence or any kind of substance abuse for that matter. This is mature reading material, please proceed with that understanding. Also the protagonist will for the sake of speed, will be annotated as DT:, Enjoy!

 **ch. 3 Chance..TO GO "WILD"!**

RRST: _Just to let everyone know that our young one here is depicting what he has been doing for the past two days in summary form, so please forgive his unique exercising of "modicum decorum"._ _So don't be surprised if there is a bit of a jump in specification in regards to past and present depictions/dialogue. Time to "captipult" into the story! (climbs into capitult, pulls long rope on the trigger)_ _ **whoom !TALLLYHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!**_

D'Artangan: OK so far from I gathered from the gutter-punks on the west side of the river, is that this "Dmitri" is or at least WAS running the show in this neighborhood , some sort of major forgery/hate spice scam gone up in smoke thanks to the "cooper gang". Well whatever the case may be I could probably sell this worlds Indonesian version of roid-rage for a price, maybe get some room and board. (stops walking with an occurring thought) or not considering that half the punks I beat up may consider payback as a brilliant solution. Not that it would do them any good but it would cause me flack I DO not need. Maybe turn it over to the police to "control" the substance? Nah they take one look at me and I might as well peg me for trying to bribe police HQ in broad sight, let alone the fact that I'm an unknown species would be enough to lock me up in a "cage" (shakes head, then remembering the calling card inside his corduroy jacket realizes a most quick option ). **snaps fingers** Alright maybe JUST MAYBE.. If I can get in good with the "Zootopia Mafia" connections out here by doing a few jobs, then I should be able to get to this so called "paradise" where **shudder predators** and prey get along in peace and harmony..keep forgetting that this a world of EVOLVED sentient anthro's...really gonna need some time to get use to that notion, that and tofu bacon strips *blech*. Hopefully, upon arrival that I can start with a clean slate without too many questions. ( flash back 2 days ago at the local police station)

Carmalita: …...Can we just-?

DT: OK see I'm gonna stop you riiiight there before you even THINK of putting on a run on speech. Long story short I want to "talk" about MY past? Then I will talk with someone I can trust, while there's little doubt that you are with the local law enforcement, it does not mean I will be a good little school boy and behave like a model citizen. _Least not til I can set myself up real nice._ Til then you earn my respect and trust? You earn my confidence, otherwise flat out, nope.

(back to the present) Unlike the "Furtropolis Fashion Center of Ze World" here in Paris where apparently I'm considered exotic and erotic due to my lack of fur andddd my "unusual" companionship with clothes in public. I swear between favors, selling spice, and "Wild times" special product I'm never gonna get out of here if not due to whom I have been "helping" then the supposed long arm of the law will.

Sly: (Hidden in an alleyway smiling) _well at least I can "confirm" with carm that the kid can indeed handle himself, seriously though looks as though he could take Murray on an even level, maybe even more so. Heh. Too bad he's lining himself with favors from the local mobsters, (looks around) especially since he's wafting with the scent of "savage"... hope he had clams for lunch.._

D'Artangan: I swear to god somebody is watching me...CREATION ABOVE IT BETTER NOT BE YOU LADIES!

RRST: _As D'Artangan, switched out between counting contextual blessings or curses depending on which you prefer, was once again receiving "invitations" to what WAS networking for "favors" in exchange for information at first, and now-_

Feline Fatal 1: Purr.. (looking him up and down)

Female doberman: mmm WOOF! Come to mama...

RRST:-_- _and now it was just a petrifying, display of brazen..wonton..LUST!_

Feline Fatal 2: you know you want a girl that wants it now and fast "X'Zotic"!

Female Wolf twins: Its a full moon, Lobo, and we need a REAL alpha tonight! (HOWLS)

Cougar and mountain lions: (leaning over the window guardrails) we know were you staying cher...you better lock your door tonight D'ARTANGAN! (numerous sounds of sensual giggling and bedroom eyes)

Black panther and Snow leopard Bi's:...anytime..any Place DT! (rubbing themselves HINT)

D'Artangan: (SLACK JAWED SHAKES HEAD RAPIDLY AND MOVES ON) OHKAY putting aside the obvious the pedantic puns and animal similes, this, is getting really old REAL fast! I mean seriously its not like I'm the only man, or whatever slang they have for a dude in this world, that's residing WITHIN the region of this pseudo animal cracker version of France...god I miss the reactions of people that would actually get jokes...like this...

RRST: _And now we come to the classical reaction of any man stuck on a world that has no humans._

DT: well shit...no time to be depressed, gotta make a few more rounds with the "savage performance enhancers" for the sadder part of the male species around here and get the information I need to get-

?: Out of HERE in ze alleyvay and into my bed monsieur? (white vixen with form fitting see through lingerie sneaks up behind him) * wraps hands under the jacket* With your various skills, not to mention talents in and out of ze bedroom, you could always stay with me "X'Zoctic".

DT: **grits teeth and pinches bridge of nose** Once again miss Fabritha, THAT was a one time thing, two we met ONLY just days ago, three you are married to a mobster, whom though apparently understands his, "lack" of zeal for your bedroom business, does not mean he won't attempt to have me brought before the "don" for punishment out of shear jealously as ridiculous as it sounds, and furthermore I have enough stress from the problems I have had to deal with aside from the day to day hustle which I do not want to deal with anymore than I want to-

Mrs. Fabritha: VELL I may not be the local therapist, I can EASILY make you feel better with MY "prescriptions" **sensual giggle** and my husband isn't home tonight.. so in exchange for some "quality time" together-

DT: **cringe** great and I suppose that-

Fabritha: you could search MONSIEUR Fabrithas office, for fake passports and Id makers.. **devious smile** perhaps you could become the new monsieur Fabrithas..*hands below the waste*

DT: _annnnnnnnnnnnd now your touching me this is getting to the point of harassment_

Fabritha:(leans into back and inhales deeply while continuing softly and sensually)..and Papa to the little ones growing inside me..maybe make some more half siblings in ze process. Ze ladies of the Back allies do not judge D'Artangan oui?..amor, we've seen how protective you can be of little v'ones of ze street and vell I would love if it you consider ze offer the don made-

DT : (places hand on her paws...) you know that's not me.. it may have been smooth and sauve before all this but..I cannot afford to bear a life such now that I have a second chance.. and to give these kids the start they need for the same..

Fabritha: (squeezes him gently from behind)

DT: (looks up to the night sky)... these kids in or out of the game have a chance to make something of themselves, and more importantly SURVIVE. If the local authority ain't doin nothing to help them out, then I'll do all I can before making a clean break and a fresh start in Zootopia.

Fabritha: but why..why? Why not stay with me? (gestures to the Kits and Cubs inside the apartment) With us? Ever since you took care of what vas left of that-that PUTEN mob of Dmitri facados, you've given ze family relief it has not known for 5 years.. you could easily become don v'oneday.. turn ze bussiness legit for zis branch familia and give all ze's orphans a father figure to look up to... is zat not reason enough D'artangan my love?

DT: _not shy I'll give her that much, bit too heavy a fetish though when it comes to exotic males though._ Look..Fabritha..(closes eyes as he holds her hands) as much as I APPRECIATE the offer and what good it could do here... I'm gonna have to say no, besides there are OTHER candidates which Mr. Big no doubt has lined up-

Fabritha: (scoffs)

DT: AND amongst them are a few fellows that I have gotten to know over the days I have had the pleasure to aquaint myself with and offer advice.. futheremore there own ways of thinking though different are determined to turn the Biz of the familia into a legit one with good stragedy and results if I I may add..so there's no doubt one of them will be chosen as the legitimate successor. They will provide for the less fortunate with a better purpose than I can.

Fabritha: (sad and amused smile) *light laugh* you alvays have to be SO depensable with logic monsiuer?

DT: *chuckle* (puts chin over her head gently so shes in the crook of his neck)..More so than you know madmoiselle. Speaking of which, if your husband is not aware he should be before long about your due date, but just in case he takes it wrong... if you need a...friend just hit me up at the hostel "Pancake Penninsula", and we'll work out a plan to get some dough for you and the children, not enough to buy a mansion in zootopia mind you but-

Fabritha:(place a single digit on his lips) shhh its fine my moonlit lover(croons herself a little further into the crook of DT's neck)

DT: (blushes) Hrmm a well..uh..I better get going before the kids notice I'm here

Fabritha: (laughs) and zat is bad how? You KNOW ze adore you!

DT: not so much the kids and 10 questions as it is the "friends" of yours that tend to pop up right about-

Random hot onlooker: hey girlfriend save some for us!

DT: -NOW _right on cue TIME FOR SOME EXERCISE!_ Fab, no doubt, my person will always be there in someway some form to help, and .. I admit that..there is something here, I wont deny but its better this way, **kisses her gently** let me know how little mans doing from time to time **gently squeezes her hand** (proceeds to dodge most of the ladies he encounters and vanishes across the next 3 buildings via parkour..)

Fabritha: (clutches chest smiling sadly) I vill mi amour..I vill...

DT: (stops on the roof of the local hospital after 5 minutes)...*sigh* its not like I don't want to but..but..*sigh* I can't just make myself the fursona version of adonis AND father of the week overnight, its not fair to anyone, especially Fabritha and the streetkits...*mirthless chuckle* listen to me, the big bad ol' "tracks" former champ of the streets in my world and now champ of gay pare's less fortunate social-economic disparity in THIS one! All because of a freaking Gecko with BADLY mixed-matched American slang..(looks at the old photos of the sap handed out by the don) and a suit that sucks. If it wasn't for him these families would have a chance to live in decent circumstances. Creativity is only going to take me so far if these families are to sustain themselves without any help. Until the forged bills are found and brought out of circulation are these folks going to even get a CHANCE to get out of foreclosure on their housing, let alone half the shops around here! If ONLY there was a way to track down the rest of that forged money without letting Interpol know-

?: Perhaps I can HELP?

DT: TE LE FOOK?!

RRST: _grabbing a nearby piece of metal, D'Artangan was almost instantaneous getting into his fighting stance, trying to calmly discern WHERE the voice came from despite the Olympic marathon that his heart was pulling at a rapid pace, a certain green turtle was watching him from the shadows.._

DT: ..would ask to show yourself but seeing as you were eavesdropping on my evening therapy with the night sky-

?: (wheels himself out of the shadows and into the moonlight) GADZOOKS! not trying to dart you young sir, just trying to clean up the mess me and my (looks around quick) "friends" made clearing out Dmitri-

DT:( raised eyebrows) So wait, your-

Bentley: Bentley, "former" brains and Demo expert of the Cooper gang

DT: .. UNBELIEVABLE.. a freaking tortoise got the drop on an-

Bentley: TURTLE YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY! My GAD you think people would CONSIDER to read a book these days!

DT: -annnnd insulted me in the same instant, you know if it wasn't for the fact that your legs are broken...*sigh* never mind, anyhow, what do you mean by "help" necessarily? No offense but as far as condition seems you appear-

Bentley: "caged"?

DT: OK NOT what I was going to say, more along the lines of "restricted", and by that, I mean that you can make the best of a situation maybe even "modify" it if you choose to do so. So about this "help" you were talking about? From what I understand from going around the "networks" I've setup in the past few days and what you said just now the Cooper gang was just disbanded and-

Bentley: Disbanded? For the moment, sadly yes. Down and out? Not quite yet kid, the guards on the top floor have gotten use to my nightly visits here on the rooftop, *mischievous look* and the tech division of Interpol has YET to realize the visual feed is actually a variation of moon cycles here in France and NOT the actual times I'm up here to begin with-

DT: A1) not a kid! I'm 18! B2) Regardless you don't even know my circumstances at all! HELL I'm surprised you haven't even asked once what I AM to begin with!

Bentley: First off I have an IQ of 200,

DT:.. -_- Uh-huh a regular Brian Hawking here..

Bentley: second of all I can tell you've run into sly at least ONCE,

DT: ( 0.O)

Bentley: -AND third there has been no contact with a computer, nor any source of information that my eyes and hands have not relished in DAYS with the exception of a few old tech manuals and physics books, *harsh loud whisper* THIS IS THE ONLY SOCIOLOGICAL INTEREST, . CONTACT I HAVE HAD IN DAYS! So please let me have this and at least listen to what I have to offer!

DT:...*Shock wears off* fair enough.. what do you have in mind Bender?

Bentley: Ha ha, real charmer aren't you? Are you always this irrational when encountering new people-

DT: No just random sentient anthro's that have for the past couple of days have cut me off and aside from some more obvious gestures to help have done ZIP to help the middle and poor classes of this place!

Bentley: (crosses arms... gestures to legs)

DT: Right sorry, **sigh** look personal frustrations aside..I want to help as much as I can before moving on-

Bentley: let me guess, Zootopia right?

DT: exactamundo, less for the "equality" no disrespect just more for the lack of " Game of 10 questions" like half the children here play every day with yours truly (gentle smile)

Bentley: Hmm I see, well to answer your question yes I can, how? Simple I just need a non-traceable"blank" laptop that's hidden in the old safe house on the west side, its less than half a mile from the former nightclub Of Dmitri.

DT: K then, once you have the alleged laptop, how long should it take you to do what you need to?

Bentley: hmm..one hour no more no less to do some data crunching on the banks within a 10 mile radius, depending on the influx they have had for the past couple of months, I should be able to trace where and who's accounts have the alleged "forged money". After all, Dmitri was known as an "Underworld celebrity", upper echelons at home, back allies while out and about at night. After the proper coding has been inputted its just a simple matter of picking the targets, lift the "real" money from their accounts-

DT: *snaps fingers in realization* and switch over the actual currency over to the smaller business's near here right?

Bentley: **devious grin** Indeed good sir. *clears throat* Of course it will only be from the "unsavory" characters in Dmitri's printing-press scandal depending on the records, they won't dare risk trying to expose who's donating their money to a better cause without ruining themselves in the public eye.

DT: Dig it. Right sooooo any specific return favor for this job or-

Bentley: a one-time favor to Sly will be more than enough payment for me mister...?

DT: (moves to shake hands) D'Artangan Je'Acro. Human in case your wondering.

Bentley: D'Artangan, huh..like the young mammal from the three musketeers?

DT:*chuckle* something like that, say one other thing"

Bentley: yes?

DT: could you give me some information about this "Zootopia"? Aside from word of mouth based on the back alley network, I have not been able to get any official information about the place aside from the occasional outdated pamphlet at the travel agencies.

Bentley: Sure, it'll take an extra hour, but it can be done.

DT: I'm guessing another favor for a friend as payment?

Bentley: yes, if you happen to run into a pink hippo named Murray? Tell him that Bentley sent you and that "I do not blame you" and if you can...

DT: (sigh) yes?

Bentley: keep..keep in contact with him, he's vulnerable despite his size, I'll look up information on the local gangs in Zootopia and a residence that's out of the way in downtown central for your "fresh start".

DT:(Incredulous look) H-HOW DID YOU?!-

Bentley: (deadpan look)

DT:...my god you WERE SERIOUS about the IQ!-

Bentley: (tired smile) just a lot years D'Artangan, the IQ helps though **chuckle (** takes off glasses and polishes them) so.. Anything else in particular or just everything in general?

DT: No that's all, thank you. (pauses) so tomorrow night sounds fine? Kinda feel like having a "night out" so to speak to clear my head..

Bentley: (smiles knowingly) go right on ahead my young friend. I'm not going anywhere fast.

DT: Right see you tomorrow..Bentley!(slides down the fire escape and jumps through an old warehouse window)

Bentley: ...*sigh* kind of reminds me of Nick..wonder how he's doing..hmph might as well "check" and see tomorrow night..

RRST: _As Bentley rolled his wheel chair back down the ramp staircase, D'ARTANGAN landed in front of the "casual cafe" after another 8 minutes of hardcore parkour. After exchanging some Euros with the Barista he proceeded towards the WILD TIMES "watering hole" bar hidden behind the wall panel of the backroom billiards. Entering he embraced the thumping club beats (think jay-Zs club mix version of "thank you" followed up by parov stellars "booty-swing")_

( back to the present moment 5 minutes after entering through the secret entrance for "WILD TIMES" 18 and up "watering hole bar") play Banzos theme credits!

DT:(returning to the present and his whiskey) **sigh** Its better this way huh? Why is it then that I feel so strange? Before coming to this place anybody within 2 days of starvation and 1 step from having it all would look to rub me out for one reason or another... _maybe I'm going soft but is it really a bad thing_?( image of the white vixens smile flashes briefly in his mind) *chuckle* perhaps I SHOULD at least consider the possibility of a plan b or c..til then, well might as well order another platter while I can! **chuckle** EY CHARLIE! PASS ME ANOTHER!

Bartender Charlie McManus (Scottish terrier): PISS OFF AND HOLD YA TEATS LAD! I'VE GOT ME PAWS FULL!

DT: **chuckle** whatever you say Friar Pot Roast! (catches a plate of kinwa rice with avocado paste, salted/ grilled salmon and another whiskey)

Bartender Charlie McManus: **snort** cheeky Brat..

DT: Hey pops-

Bartender Charlie McManus: (sigh) what now lad?

DT: was wondering if you knew if anybody has seen a large pink hippo around these-

?: 30 LEMONADES AND PASTA, please don't hold back on the garlic sauce and a round on the kid here!

DT: (twitches and ever so-slowly looks to his right)...parts.. I'm guessing your "The MURRAY"?

Murray: Former Muscle of the Cooper gang at the moment, trying to find my "spiritual center" so to speak its been a rough month with whats happened recently, what yer name kiddo?

DT:(looks at Murray in understanding)..names D'artangan..and yeah, can't deny THAT much myself _thanks to the change of scene so to speak within the past couple of DAYS_...

Murray: Hey Hey don't let it get ya down kiddo. Ya looked as though you have the world on your shoulders little buddy,

DT: *snort* No, just the survival of the small biz, back allies on the west and east side of "Paris" at the moment... I don't suppose YOU have an answer to what I should do exactly?

Murray: (chowing down on his pasta) Well, not sure how ta answer ya there uh..whats yer name?

DT: (raises glass) D'artangan Je' Acro at your service.

Murray: Right! (clinks glasses with DT) As I was saying, there's no single answer, (laughs) then again, never was the brains, that was always..Bentley.. (sigh)

DT:(snaps up head remembering Bentleys requests) brhrmm say uh Murray I have a message-

Murray: **pounding lemonade (** Between drinks) Before that, I have a message for YOU. Care for some advice spiritual-like in perception?

DT: Well no actually I was looking for you at the request of a fr-

Murray:(already on his 17th lemonade) **slam** ahhhhhh ya gotta remember who your friends are, even if your playing with another deck! HUP! (Tosses a drink towards DT with speed and force)

DT: (catches it without even looking, slight cracks form in the bar surface) _yup regular logic nor answers do NOT apply here apparently..._ you know what, that actually makes sense, but as a man once said, "I play what I'm dealt" _or in my case though it's like I'm bouncing between a Royal flush, a full house depending, or a bluff depending on what happens next.._

Murray: WELL SPOKEN LITTLE BUD! "The MURRAY" approves! We should spar sometime, you look like you got some good reflexes!

DT: let me guess, sly told you about me?

Murray: To an extent yes.

DT: figures, look Bentley told me to tell you that "I don't blame you"

Murray:...your a good mammal..I'll be heading to the Australian outback in a few days, I don't suppose it would be too presumptuous of old "Murcules" to to request a pen-pal?

DT:..(smiles) No problem at all Big guy, just give me a few days and we'll meet back here, Bentley says he's got a place all picked out in Zootopia for me to chill out-

Murray: Hey no worries. WELP, see you later little bud, I got me a date with 13 more drinks and big bowl of basta la pasta!

RRST: _Murray made his way to the center of the eatery not aware of what was about to occur.._

 **loud sound of table being overturned**

Natalie: FUCKING HALF-PINT! I'll GUT YOU FOR EVEN SUGGESTING SUCH A THING!

Charlie: feckin kilarney not THEM lot again!

RRST: _everyone in the bar turned around to that a dispute had apparently arisen between a female lynx and a male chihuahua as the bouncers started to get into place should things get out of hand. Surprisingly a certain Pink Hippo was in the middle of this dispute, not that he seemed to notice._

Chihuahua GANGSTA pinto: (numerous gang members start flicking out switchblades and baseball bats)… *smirk* Watch it _mademoiselle_ , shouldn't say stuff you ain't got neither ze stones for nor ze HARDWARE to pull off. Besides you look like you have not had FUN in a while, why not give ol' caeaser a try mm

Natalie: **glares** (her posse and fellow gang members back her up)and I suppose that you're just EXPECTING me to take this offer because I look poor? Because you think ma crew don't pack heat? I don't fall for that small build "real wood" schtick PUNTA! I MAY BE POOR BUT I HAVE MY STREETCRED TO MAINTAIN, 'sides the amount of detachable "fang" your crew carries makes me think that your trying to compensate for something **smirks**

Dane Daniel: **growls** and from the way your GIRLS act you think they was in heat, granted that may be true for the lupine whores on yer front-lines since its a full moon HA-

RRST: _once again we face the dilemma of a misogynistic male that cant keep his yap shut, but dear god feeling like krillin from TFS dragon ball parody [ gohan: k-krillin do you hear that? Krillin: I FEEL that!]._ _ **Chuckle**_ _but back to the story if you haven't guessed already our dear lady decided upon a more practical-_

Dane Daniel: (silent squeaky voice) 0o0 aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my... tender..biscuits!

RRST: _**SHUDDER**_ _a more..PAINFUL approach to expressing the lack of need for idiocy. By means of slowly crushing the "family jewels" of our unfortunate loudmouth like squeezed lemons._

Dane Daniel: BY THE LOVE OF INUKAMI SOMEONE PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA BE FIXED!

RRST: _OK enough of THAT, we get the point!_ _ **clap clap!**_

Natalie: (mercifully stops, allowing the Dane to drop to his knees and whimper like a puppy) Hmph, lucky my "conscience" kicked in MUTT!

RRST:... _again with the fourth wall breakage?..why?! Just..ya know what physics no longer apply next thing you know they'll notice me when I even start these notations!_

Female wolves: (looks up) **wink** calls us sometime "conscience" (bedroom eyes)

RRST: _…..[JonTron: BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! STRANGER DANGER!] MOVING ON!_

Chihuahua Gangsta leader: **VWOOM BASH!** (swings with bat crushing the space where her hand had been just a moment before) AW come now Cheri how come you give ze help all ze attention but not moi? (tips her chin up with the end of a custom bat) **glare** unless you think ze is a mammal more DOMINUS than me?!

(BOTH GROUPS BEGINING TO TENSE FOR AN ALL OUT BRAWL

DT:( turns around in piqued interest to take a gander) M'kay so we got small dude with attitude and no release for his low-grade "hardware" in one corner and tired post homicidal chick that is not interested in the other. interesting match up, but while it'd have been fun to watch in the PAST this shit does not fly with me in the PRESENT!

Charlie: (swats DT upside the head) WATCH YER FECKIN MOUTH! or I'll wash it out with a pine cone!

DT: Old enough and been through enough POPS, **swig** mmph RIGHT THEN! **garners the attention of both** Right so madam-

Natalie: That's "Mistress" to you "X'Zotic"..(light sensual laugh) then again, if you've reconsidered my "proposition" you could always attempt to take me, make me yours and-

DT: Once again BEDROOM and NOT in public THANKYOU! You would think that I came here to relax and converse without judgment or flirtations at every SODDING-

Gangsta leader Pinto: You know monsieur, despite you being a "unique" species you know how to please a woman, (gang members chuckle and nod) *raises glass* we salute to your philandering vays. HOWEVER (taps bat to DT's chin) if your not here to suck me off via words, mouth, or give her a show, I suggest you leave the business to the "adults" and-

DT: (grabs bat and crushes it slowly, half of the canines take a step back) Have one of your boys give it to you up the ass if you want it so bad CHICA. (turns back to Natalie) As I was saying before monsieur 5 inches here interrupted, YOU Madam are tired and don't want what he's offering, (switches to chihuahua) YOU dill-weed, have a swelled ego three times your size and "hardware" smaller than your "wider" arrangement of vocab and vernacular (both gangs tense up as his expression turns dangerous) so do the lot of us a favor and PISS OFF YOU FURRY FUCKTARDED! -

Murray: OK THATS ENOUGH!

RRST: _As Murray entered the scene, some the bouncers immediately recognizing him for the famous muscle of the cooper gang, backed off in respect and in CAUTION. Technically Murray was a prey species, but the fierce way he always fought put him in the predator category any-day. However-_

Murray: Sir I'm sure that there are plenty of women back on your turf that would be more than willing to take you up on your offer, madam?-

Natalie:-Natalie of the Dominas FemPreds... (glances at DT before chucking him a calling card)

DT:(reads it notices the lipstick) "Two Days from now, the Eiffel tower top floor, 9 pm 'make me yours ALPHA'"(Looks up with an incredulous look) . ?

Natalie: (mouths to him) call me (Licks up whats left of her beer and gulps it down)

DT: (nose bleed) _feels like I'm in an anime, or at least a remake of tenchi-muyo_!

Murray: Perhaps you and your crew would like to check out the dining area?

Natalie:..very well, (looks to her girls) come on ladies, we have a better evening to be had if we are going to wash out the CHEAP stuff! (her crew laughs)

Pinto: ( grips his bat, chucks it in outrage and begins to make his way towards Murray)

Murray: Right, if you would please come this way-

Chihuahua Boss: *dangerous glint* FLOCK OFF LARDROLL! **jump kicks Murray backwards into the bar**

RRST: **side-steps just in time** (dusts jacket) _not EVERYONE cared, after all this was a predator bar so some always made a policy to point out their claws and fangs no matter the size with pride, ESPCIALLY when it was the pint-sized leader of the group of vicious various-sized canines._

Wolf twins: (predatory growl) oh MY..LIVE "prey"

RRST _:...you CANNOT be serious right now..._

Wolf twins: Oh yes we ARE, je te' mi amor

RRST:..(turns around slowly, tips Charlie and then proceeds to ever so swiftly both in movement and grace out the back exit) _... . . . ._ _. . . . NOOOP_ _E!_

DT: ...(catches Murray and helps him up) *devious smile* you realize there's a possibility that this will all turn into a brawl right?

Murray: **tired smile** just leave the safety to me kiddo-

DT: AGAIN with the age assumption, I'm 18! **sigh** whatever (turns to Bartender scratching the back of his head in vexation) Its fine right pops?

Murray: (glances apologetically at charlie)

Charlie: **resigned smile** (shakes head) just payback the damages in kind lads..young blood these days...

Murray: (running start) THUNDER FLOP!

DT: (readies with makeshift cane and Baritisu stance) PARTY TIME MOFOS!

AU:*singing* _cliff hangar hanging from a cliiiiifff! and that's why hes called CLIFF HANGARRR! Anyone get the reference? Just as a heads up I'm planning on sticking with "France" for the next two chapters, Resolving the cooper gangs obvious plan, helping the backallies and familia, and then moving onto Zootopia! For those that have enjoyed the story thus far, thank you for doing so. Comment in the Comment Section Below Rating , Reviews, and Constructive criticism are all most welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M +18

AU: Apologies for the wait ladies and gents! Had to deal with a compact 4 week summer course! Kuh-RAZY stuff happening as of late! Just giving you guys the heads up going to try and make some of this story into detailed segments so the development seems a little more clear and interesting. Still working on the fighting techniques, so a thousand pardons if the depicted fights are not even close being par with you conniesuers of combat. Once again rated M for Mature please do proceed with that understanding. No worries everyone, chapter 5 will be up in another week. OH before I forget! Thank you Readerfever for following my story! AND a big Shout out to the first 265 viewers and visitors to look at my story, you guys make me feel Higher than a hike on Whiteface Mtn. In a BLIZZARD and more charged than a morning workout, 2 cups of Green Tea 5 cups of coffee, and the right playlist while driving on a SUNNY DAY! WHOO YEAH! Speaking of which, 3.0 GPA, Bachelor of the family Proposed, and Summer course has finished! Anyhow, ON WARDS!

 **Ch. 4 Scrapping, Brawling, THEN planning...what a COINCIDENCE!**

Murray: THUNDER FLOP!

DT: PARTY TIME MOFOS! ( grabs Great Dane and after performing the blank grabs the Bat from his grip, refines its crushed tip and twirls it around like an english cane in the art of Bartitsu)

(clicks welcome to the jungle by Guns N' Roses/ Paris box Swing by Parov Stellar) [starts fight by swiftly but effective jab to the face of the first of "unfortunates" and as his hands go his face DT pulls him in with the "cane" and deals him a solid body blow to the live, immediately afterwards leg sweeping him to the floor and while on his elbows and knees, heel kicks him with a solid thud }

RRST:(looks around)... _my GOD you think that this was a vilified establishment, though by word of mouth_ _ **ducks**_ _should be more a place where a guy can let loo-*EPIC DOGDE* (fighting noises in the background) *pulls up hood* right UP TO THE RAFTERS hup! (up in the rafters) *ahem* As I was saying, the fight was going well enough for our two boys ( gestures downwards)_

DT: ( crashes behind bar and then jumps right back over) Hup! Time to chain together some "critical hits"

RRST: _heheheheh, Arcade reference._

Boar trio: We are jah Bruten Brudez, you cannot beat us, give up little piglet, and ve vill-

DT: Oh look the 3 little pigs in a pack of wolves, adorably uncooked BACON ( CRAZED LOOK walks up and points) this little piggy went to the ER (in-fighting body blow to both ribs with a concussion from the cane strike) THUD, ( Boar 2 rushes him from behind) this little piggy became a spit of Boars MEAT ( dodges, head butts his chin, and as hes falling grips his jacket and leg sweep him using momentum) slam (switches to 3) and this little piggy ( grabs 3 as hes running away) GOT STUNNED! (shoulder throws him onto a billiard table nearby) right...(looks to the group) NEXT!

RRST: _( catches singular gold tooth) as you can tell, DT having to occasionally switch up between jiu jistu and boxing this continued on through most of the Brawl. While Murray-_

Murray: KNOCKS 'EM OUT WITH ONE PUNCH!

RRST: _right..what he said...anyhow they were handling themselves quite well though there were more than a few close calls due to numbers later in the brawl, the FemPred girls kept on aiming for the vital areas and the "vitals"*cringe* while Pinto and his boys kept on trying to make a few home runs, along with a few points, via bats, pipes, and went on for about 10 to 20 minutes. Much of DT's Movements were halting at the right moment but fluid, ( depiction of barititsu halting yet flowing movments DT snatches the crushed bat from earlier, replacing the damaged pipe and flourishing it as though it were a cane) after DT finished off the last of the meatheads, most of the ladies had "cleaned house" for what was left of Pintos group and after thanking our duo, were MORE than ready to move on to a different part of the establishment with the exception of one who was genuinely curious about our human protagonist..._

Natalie: (leans against the bar leering towards DT) *amused smile* So, do you happen to step into beef fests like this all the time, or do you it for the ladies?

DT: Not particularly my usual palate if that's what you mean but, yeah I have had the unfortunate pleasure of getting involved in these situations. Not like I TRY to pick a side just saying it-

Natalie: like it is? Straight facts... **laughs lightly** my kind of man, I don't suppose you would reconsider my offer-

DT: No doubt that you are a FINE FAHREAKY THANG like half the ladies of Paris in bed but, at the moment? No, just chilling and contemplating, dont get me wrong I'm still open to the invitation, but-

Natalie:...

DT:...

Natalie: A friend?

DT: (Chucks a coin at the jukebox, it starts playing Isle of Immisfree)An acquaintance, like-able fellow. More a favor to one of HIS friends you might say. More for the backallys really, they need it..

Natalie: (eyes widen and then her look softens, leans in and kisses his cheek) **whispers** I understand.."Papa D'artagnan" **giggle**

DT: (looks at her surprised)

Natalie: The Dominas FemPreds have a soft-spot for orphans and kits on the street monsieur D'artagnan,

and my girls have patrolled through the backallys enough for the past couple of days to know that you do what you can for the small business's and especially the young ones out on the street. You know they have started to call you "Papa" right?

DT: ( tired and pained smile) Mmm yeah I know, lived the street life myself before coming here..

(stretches) well think I'm gonna crack another few brewskis and then take a walk.

Natalie:(boops his nose) *chuckle* just call me if your bed is feeling cold "Papa"... (sensual hip sway as she walks after her girls)

DT:... *face palm* ughhh I stand CORRECTED. (Swig) **burp** if the "favors" or the law have not put in a coffin in the next couple of days, then the libido for the ladies of Paris WILL.

RRST: ( _raises shot-glass) cheers mate!_

Murray: **crik crak** whelp that's enough rough housing for one night! Time to get back on my shift. You need anything, you let me know.

DT: Will do, Murray!

Charlie McManus: 300 coin lads!

DT: well that doesn't seem too-

Charlie McManus: EACH!

DT: Dammit

RRST: _As our protagonist, waved Murray and put the damages on the tab, he shuffled off into the night prowling about for more "scores" on the local scumbags while formulating a plan to land some of the bigger fish to fry in this metaphorical pond._

DT: Well, I've met the infamous members of the cooper gang, and judging how things have been going accelndro lately, shits gonna go down before long. Just gotta take my mind off things for an hour or two. Lets see, bedroom action is off the list for now, I have had enough action for a day or two, maybe a fight or two to relieve some stre-

Random thug 1 & 2: ( go for a rush)

DT: GENTLEMEN!(knocks one a solid jab to the chin the other a jiu jistu toss into the other)

Random thugs: (hiss in pain and frustration) mudda fuuuuuuuuuu-

DT: I am TRYING to think here!(pauses) but thanks for the stress relief (tosses them a wad of bills) here, go home for the night.

Random Thugs: (shock) W-wait!why? Aren't you with the local branch Familia?! Why spare us?-

DT: One, I'm not DIRECTLY affiliated with the branch familia. Not every members action is strictly dictated to a T from the traditional customs. TWO, 'Cuz I know the sensation of grindstone, sparks, and chaff..*chuckle*well metaphorically speaking. Anyhow, do what ya can ta survive and provide for the mouths you feed until something solid comes within your grasp. Rather its coming soon, so wait until about two days from now.. with a bit of help, I'm gonna nail the last dredge of fake dolares in this city...

Random Thugs: (eyes widen in realization)... you mean..?!.. YOU! Your the guy who's been taking out Dmitris gestapo! ( 1& 2 fall to their knees) thankyou, THANKYOU s-so much! (wiping away tear buildup)

DT: Ok yeah see that's making me uncomfortable so uh could you just stop it with the scraping and the bowing please I am trying to just chill ya know, bitches be hozin and all that..

Random Thugs: No prob Boss!

DT: yeah that's grea- wait WHAT?

Random Thugs: we said no Probl-

DT: I know what you said, just (ssssssssss mmmm) NOT the time to think about it, fuck it you know what be ready in a couple days. Shits gonna go down.

Random thugs: Yes sir-

DT: By the way cut it with the 'sir' crap. Names D'artagnan, you two got names or does the nar-

RRST: _DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!_

DT:...*smirk* 'Murphy's law' have to bring it out?

RRST: _….thin ice pup, REAL thin ice..the two 'sentient anthros' decided to introduce themselves to their benefactor, if nothing else for the sake of courtesy and due course of relations. Unlike the apparent future 4TH WALL HOMEWRECKER, who then had an unexplained origin of blue balls._

Random thugs 1&2: (look at each other) Well, sure if ya honestly want our names-

DT: my god what person does NOT know of my Job? Off-duty I am NOT a man-whore, and-

RRST: _**(held in chortle) nrk**_

DT: Oh go fly a KITE! *sigh* two I don't swing-

Chelsea: Names are Chelsea (gestures to Thug 2) and Leslie, for YOUR information head honcho-

DT: **twitch** stop-

Chelsea: FIRST off I am a GIRL hmph!(puffs out chest)

DT: … _shes has NO idea how much that has registered in the past couple of days..lucky that this isn't the subway back in NYC, otherwise..with a black-light..this would look like a poltergeist painting._ *chuckle* Thank god we're not in japan...*cough*pettanko*cough*

Chelsea:*devious grin* We are Bi-sexual, 16, and that aside are usually skilled at what we do!

DT: (looks at both up and down) Aside from the...legality regarding age, your skill sets would beeee...? (rolls hand to continue)

Leslie: Mugging..(half-lidded glance) and throwing others off.. "hotstuff"...

DT: (step back) Do not swing THAT way. REPEAT. Thankyou! Anyhow look, I gotta get going if you honestly need to know why, a brief meeting with the Cooper Clans current Rep.

Chelsea and Leslie: (gasp in shock) you means sly-!

DT: SHH! (whispers harshly) There's a reason for the term "Devils Advocate"!

RRST: _Needless to say their were more a few snips of eyes and movements around the close confines of the buildings nearby. Luckily it was not a night of aggression per say, more of unconventional means of the barter of information for goods. AND BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YES! STALKING, EAVESDROPPING THE LIKE "YOUNG MUSKETEER"!_

DT: (exasperation) fiiiiiine! Anyhow those dropping in and just "happening" to hear this conversation, (takes out hunting knife) unless you want to be turned into a full course meal and several pairs of clothing apparel I suggest that you find other targets or better yet (licks canines) A DIFFERENT LINE OF WORK..

RRST: _as the eyes and ears of the streets scattered, DT gave directions and location to where to meet in two days time to assist. And handed the two the "calling card" that Natalie gave him at the bar, just before heading past Interpol HQ... oh the sweet indulgence of trolling.._

DT: _(two hours after talking with sly) ok so what I can figure so far is that I have at least 2 days to wrap up some nice "presents" for interpol and the local branch family, which should'nt be a problem if I can find out where the original batch of spice was made in tandem with this ground up "Night-Howler" concentrate...from what sly told me theres a slight possibility that the former "constable Neyla" is ALIVE heading for the south side of Paris towards a sectioned off part of a orchard of sorts. Even if she is SOMEHOW alive, after what sly told me happened just a short while ago, chances are even at a good pace she is still tired, weak, and on edge. Still the facility itself is probably underground. Provided she still is alive, its's best to let her lead me to the site. And while destroying the facility, to figure out if there are any "other" places where a facility such as that could be hiding. Once that's all figured out tip the current Don the information and have him weed out the puten via the police when the receive the information themselves. Then when all the most of the Task force is on the south side dealing with the puke, I can inform the small biz and less fortunate folk that the commerce is flowing their way. I'll help sly and Murrary Break Bentley out that Hospital prison. Once accomplished, afterwards supply murray with some money and maps for the outback..maybe he'll find himself out in the Aboriginal sacred sites..(plugs in ear-buds and plays DragonQuest 8s "Remembrance") huh wonder what this blackened container is (kicks it and it begins to disintegrate) heh maybe some old tar ball or something..._

RRST: _Not realizing that the black bit of old metal was the remaining chest cavity of the Infamous clock-werk, DT walked away unaware of both the new Liger constable "Mona" (because of her exotic look and bright smile) that kept stalking him was supposedly 'closing in' looking for a reason to book him, AND that a feminine figure of the Tigre persuasion had awoken hazed but somehow focused. After Neyla YEAH YOU HEARD RIGHT decided that her best shot of getting towards the southern side of town would be to first to take to the waters and decided to keep to the shadows until she reached the warf._

Mona: I don't how long it takes I WILL book you, get a promotion from this stupid constable grunt work BS and..and..(looks at his backside) and MAYBE have some 'fun' on the side

RRST: _after a few minutes of relaxation and Nostalgia DT decided it was time to head back to the Hostel when all of a sudden, nearby, he heard a-_

 _(_ **SPLASH!)**

RRST:... _yes that._

DT: (stops and listens),,(sounds of cries of help and flailing) aw SHIT! (Free form sprints for about 40 seconds towards the Docks) OI! IS SOMONE DOWN THERE? DO YOU NEE-?

?: (sharp intake and then screams ) HELP! I Can't swfmmblhpp I CANT SW-FMkuh HUHH (choking, starts to cry) I dun wanna diee!

DT: Ethan?! (rocks off shock) KICK YOUR LEGS! DON'T PANICK! SCISSSOR MOTION! ( dives right in and starts swimming like an madman) STAY AFLOAT I'M COMING!

Ethan: (Recognizes DTS voice looks towards the docks reaches out screaming) PAPAAA!

RRST: _As DT rescued this white tiger cub, an older female tigress in a purple vest and Indonesian garb watched on in shock and interest. She was going to jump in to save the child, after all she may have been if only briefly "clock-la" but she still had a soft spot for children especially orphans._

DT: Huff hufff ( five minues later cause I'm a unrealistic prin-cox) come on little-guy, come-on its ok shshh shhhh its ok, I gotcha **gently rocks back and forth** Papa D gotcha little buddy...

Ethan: Papa D'artagnan (sobs into his shoulder) **grips shirt** w-water iss sa-s-scary (chokes out sob and grips DTS shirt harder)

DT:..you want to talk about WHY you were out this late?

Ethan: Hic (shakes head)

DT: Ok little man, we'll talk later with mama(Walks for about 2 minutes back over the west side of the bridge and sets the boy down) just a sec little man, gotta get you something to keep out the cold (squeezes out jacket thoroughly) here bud, a this should do for now til we get you home.

Ethan: **sniffle** (nods head and then raises arms) up?

DT: (soft smile) sure little man (picks Ethan up and holds him)

Ethan:..sleepy..

DT: (stops for a moment) you rest up kiddo, we'll be home soon enough (sneezes in closed mouth) _though I wish that there was a clothing shop open nearby being shirtless on a cold night is NOT doing me any favors. Beautiful view of the city though..._

RRST: _On the contrary dear readers, you can tell the LADIES here are obviously enjoying our shirtless boy wonder particularly the chiseled region of his backside and abs_

Ethan: (whining and nuzzling) papaaa...(wraps jacket like a blanket) wanna go home.. (curls into crook of DT's neck)

DT: **sigh** alright lets get you ho-

Mona: FREEZE!

DT: **sigh** Ok what offence have I 'committed' this time Constable-?

Mona: THAT'S CONSTABLE MONLISA DEL TIGRE TO YOU!

DT: -_- uh huh, look uh, constable Monalisa, right? I-

Mona: *huff* Oui?

DT: _girl you are rubbing me the WRONG WAY!_ ( inhales deeply and exhales)Was there any particular reason WHY I caught your attention at this PARTICULAR moment? Or is this just how you get your rocks of-

Mona: 100 PERCENT WOMAN LA MALTAIRE!

DT: **mutters** annnd another racist it appears,(notes mixed parentage) or at the very least an unintentional one. M'kay, aside gossip from a possible backally cousin, like you would know what my junk-

Mona: Care to repeat zat, MONSIEUR SHAVED MONKEY?

DT: **shifts kid to other shoulder** **( drags hand over face and sighs)** Ok its getting late, the kids gonna catch cold, catching hypothermia myself as we speak if we don't at LEAST move him indoors, so can you just LIST what your charging me with madam? **glares**

Mona: *bites lower lip and rubs thighs* A-Association with Local Thugs, Bar b-brawl,

Ethan:*adorable tiger cub yawn rubs eyes* Papa D'artagnan, who is weird lady wiv ze pweety eyes?

Mona:*twitch of stress and cuteness overdose* _I wanna snuggle and strangle this little-guy!_

DT: **chuckle** No worries ethan, she's just a nice-

Mona: *small wave and smile to the cub continues noting list* AHEM-

RRST: _Oh boy, flirtatious fur fighting in 3 2 1..._

Mona: (leans in on DT's free shoulder) * half-lidded eyes* bad parenting-

DT: OK would like to point out that this is NOT a parenting-

Neyla: I could "help" in the mother figure department, Unlike this Hybrid Mutti * inhales shudders* uh Mister-?

DT: D'artagnan, and I don't dig racism in a mother figure, **puts the kid on his shoulders**

Besides Ethan here-

Mona: HAS a mother figure in ME! I know your profile wench, I don't know how your alive and I should by local but I'm giving you one chance to walk away SO BACK OFF YOU HAS-BEEN HUSSIE!

Neyla: You wouldn't know the first thing about the warmth that MOTHERHOOD provides!

DT: Actually, the kid already has a Ma-

Mona: like YOUR one to talk you lying bitch! Whats to say you wouldn't betray this precious little one like you did so many others?!

DT: _aw khuzuhdul, Fabritha is gon smack me for dis!_

Ethan: Papa D...

DT: *sweat drop* what is it?

Ethan: * looks down with curious shining orbs*...whats a "bitch"?

RRST: ... _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn..._

DT: Would have had straight answer from the old me kiddo, but mama would take poorly if I taught you something you don't need for at least another 5 years.

RRST: A _fter 3 STRAIGHT minutes of this comical imminent cat-fight fueled half-time show, D'artagnan took Ethan "Home" to his "mama" -_

DT: (enters and looks around calls out) Hey Fab-

Fabritha: (calls from the back room) OH Thank ze creator your here D'artagnan! Ethan has vondered off and I-I (places hand over mouth) I **sob** I don't know if he's safe or-

Ethan: MOMMA!

Fabritha: MY BABY?! (heart in throat rushes to the door immediately taking him from DT's arms) Oh my boubalinka! **kisses his forehead** (clutches tightly) shhhh your home, your safe..

DT: (moves to exit the door way) warm by the fire for about 2 hours, hot-soup, and he'll be good as new, if you'll excuse me I got to g-

Fabritha: D'artagnan...wont you stay the night, at least a few hours with me, no- (nuzzles ethan) vith us?

DT: (looks at here then at the cub)...(sigh) **gentle smile**...a few hours...

RRST: _3 hours afterwards the little tyke fell asleep between "papa" and "mama" papa decided it was time for him to head back to the Hostel but as he got dressed silently into his jeans and jacket and was about to turn the door to the bedroom oh so gently to exit..._

Fabrith: Must you leave?

RRST: _MMMHMMM woman's intuition..._

DT:(sigh)...(turns around) a just two more days Fabritha, if you HONESTLY duly TRULY..want to come with..I'll have money and tickets set up for you and the little ones that want to come with..I cannot guarantee the same departure date..but...

Fabritha: Shhhh..*kisses him gently*..ve can wait..(gently pushes him) go and do what you need to my love..

DT: **grin** you know I always do (takes off free-running)

RRST: _thanks to the fast spread news, many forms of "thanks" were put upon him before our protagonist FINALLY was able to get back to his room and board at the "Pancake Peninsula" Hostel. Just as he hit the sheets and was about to fall asleep he decided to have a go at one more beat to put him asleep (flying lotus Zodiac Shit) As he feel asleep DT kept in mind that in two more days, he'd be doing a Hat trick of sorts 3 things at once, Neyla stood on building rooftop opposite of the hostel and Mona on her cycle, if only briefly for few minutes outside the hostel they took very little notice of each other until about 3 minutes later they did so, and sped away from each other in mutual disdain and vicious woman's intuition._ _ ***GRIN***_ _You do me proud lad!_

 _AU: Sorry guys Scifi couse for summer railed into me hard as of until a day ago or so. A bit more dialogue wit, and length is what I seem to lack. Gonna be a month or so before I can update again with a new chapter summer course is going to be hitting hard. Apologies to those I have made wait thus far in anticipation of the events in Zootopia. Oh and in case anyone's wondering "Khuzudul' is basically cussing in Dwarvish and la maltaire is donkey dick in french I believe. Sorry for the fight scenes, been bouncing between course work and making this fic. Now that the course is over, I shall be cranking these out powerful like. Til then readers, Stay you, Stay Awesome!_


	5. Note apologies will UPDATE SOON!

Authors note: For those no longer reading, understood there are better stories to read and your own life "story" to live! For those still up for giving this story a go, * bows to the ground* gomenesai! This semester came down on my free time hard! Technically speaking since I'm earning my associates it should have been easy, but you guys know the philosophy of Murphys law when stuff is said as such*sigh*... Anyhow, chances are that there are only a few if any of you guys reading this story. And on top of that I rushed the development of new characters too much too soon in the last chapter. Apologies to the audience for unrefined bits of berty botts every flavor bean and coffee grounds in your metaphorical "drinks". ALAS! Exams are not done yet! But I promise to try and get this two-parter chapter done before new years and mayhaps a celebration of holiday spirit in Zootopia! After exams are done I will have 3-4 days before Christmas, 10 days before new years, and once I'm moved back to the old stomping grounds for a fall 2017 college transfer, at LEAST 7 months of time for fan-fiction, excepting job hunting and hitting up familia and old friends. If you'll excuse me I have to remedy just that, see you guys soon, stay you STAY AWESOME!


	6. Planning and Prepping day 1

AU: Cannot count the number of times I am sorry that I made you guys wait THIS LONG. This last semester wrung the bell that is my head HARD! Kind of like the pain in me hands after all that typing and modifying 3 to 5 days in a row HAH! Seriously though yeouch, gotta remember to take some painkillers after this! Moving on, THIS particular chapter may not be to your liking or have enough "butter" to scrape over the bread but if you like it, try for about a 100 views altogether in the next couple of days before I post ch. 6! Taking a break tommorow evening though STAR WARS ROGUE ONE WITH THE WOLF PACK! Also, first time incorporating some french phrases PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IF ITS IN THE WRONG CONTEXT! *whimpers * it gives me more bags under me eyes than I got already! Speaking of which, once again RATED M FOR MATURE. Anyhow here it is chapter 5 preparation part 1 day 2, (Climbs up figurative to a figurative crows nest atop the current "ship" and shouts..) ATTEMPTED HILARITY HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RRST: _It has been at least 5 hours of rest when,_ _LO AND BEHOLD, as our protagonist awakens to yet another day in this new life he-_

DT: I'm up I'M UP!

RRST: _-_- FAILS TO NOTICE THAT GRAVITY STILL IN FACT WORKS!_

DT: Huh? **looks down** aw shi-*BAM*

RRST: *dusts hands* _seeing as how our protagonist will start his morning ritual soon enough, lets cut to the chase. It is day one of two in this joint operation. FLASH-BACK SEQUENCE!_

 _LAST NIGHT_

DT: (Talking to Chelsea and Leslie) OK guys, as soon as I'm done disclosing this information, I want to you to spread the word like wildfire to our "operatives for hire" capiche?

Chelsea: Oui Maestro

Leslie: Whatever you say hotshot

DT: **shudders** Here's the lowdown from what we understand a lot of the "Hate-spice" transferred from Rajans empire in India, was a separate formula from the night-howlers, in short a cousin copulated drug to complete the mix. Aside from the crazy scheme for immortality mixed with schizophrenic personality disorder, this would have caused a political shift in favor of prey species here in France. As STUPID as that sounds there were signs of it being attempted amidst the crowds that were inebriated with the spice.

Chelsea and Leslie: DIGUSTING!

DT: You and me both kiddos. Anyhow, while this has died down the main operative rep of the former Klaww gang in this area has caused damage that has yet to cease. The Economic sector for Paris's lower and middle classes will continue to suffer if the collective "WE" don't do something!

Chelsea: Well that much is obvious Mon captain, but what specifically?

Leslie: *cracks knuckles* Aside from Seducing and slamming the..muckrakers? How are we going to pull off a modern day and age "robin hood"?

DT: Well for one * **looks around* (chucks 4 sonic disruptors)**

Chelsea: **eyes widen** are those-?!

DT: Yes they are. And their custom made too from our friendly neighborhood reptiles repertoire of tech-.

Leslie: So? What do some "fauteur de trouble" have to do with this meeting?

DT: *pinches nose* *sigh* They're to ward off and interfere with any electronic devices that may be listening in on this conversation. At the very least, they will scramble the visual and audio on any devices attempting to record us, that are within a good 7 mile radius. Two, if its not obvious already from my previous comment on this, we do have the help of the cooper gang. In this case, the brains of it anyhow.

Leslie: **raised eyebrows** huh didn't know we were going to need a cocktail combo of relieving fat accounts, muscle, AND explosives.

DT: We won't, at least not for your guys part in this scheme. You two will be focused on coordinating the tip-offs for two of Dmitri's "former" associates. Each one of you will be on a separate frequency with voice modulators. Each will have at least 4 different tones, one for when you tip off the cops, one for when you tip off the local Virtuoso familia, and the last two will be for backup when signaling each other when you have successfully done so. IF they happen to hack into the frequency, which I doubt, the spare voice modulator options will switch to a local frequency, hiding your location and confusing both' parties trying to track you. Once the tip off has been made, redirect the satellite dishes on each building respectively towards the Interpol operated hospital rooftop. The "Brains" will handle the transfer of the real and fake dolares from there. Give or take once the police have shown up take out an extra car or two, to bring the number of security guards surround the hospital down. They should be heading to the local "busts" to provide reinforcements. When they do don't try to claim credit.

Leslie: Care to explain WHY sir, that WE are not going to claim credit for the help WE are providing?

Chelsea: Yeah come on boss! Why do we gotta let the ones in blue take our claim to fame?!

DT: **slams hand on the table silencing both** THIS IS NOT ABOUT CREDATIONS ON THE STREET NOR FAME! ITS GIVING BACK TO THE PEOPLE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY THEIRS!*pant**pant* hoooo...aside from the obvious that we are doing this for the less fortunate of the Klaww gangs goals and plans, this WHOLE op is a co-op or at least half of one, there are reasons why the law enforcement and familia will be in the dark of one another. Beyond those reasons will be making sure you kids and the families of the back-alleys are NOT associated with the escape of a "former" cooper gang member! Not to mention That at the moment I am making an "arrangement" with the Local Interpol chief to grant travel passes to a certain somebody's...

Chelsea & Leslie: Understood boss. FOR PARIS AND HER PEOPLE!

DT: *looks over the plans* Indeed...for Paris AND the people...

INTERPOL LATER THAT NIGHT

Mona:*tapping pen against the desk then stretches cracking her back* I don't know whats worse the late nights there is absolutely NADA going on, or when the chief gets on my back for "lolly gagging". **Sigh...** **image of shirtless DT in her mind flashes**

Carmalita: (just rounding the corner and passing by Mona's work area listens in) mph and thinking about that Guapo bastardo on a bed with furry cufflinks *purr* doesn't help me in the slightest trying get all this paperwork done. Ugh its a freaking nightmare-

Carmalita:Evening Constable Mona.

Mona: MADRE DE MIO! **stands at attention and salutes** I-i-inspector Fox Madame! Good evening Ma'am! I was just uh..um doing some late night paperwork hehheh...

Carmalita: (smiles gently and laughs) At ease Constable, just an old maid looking some gossip, **offers a cup of Joe** Dark roast?

Mona:*sigh* I'd love some! (takes the cup) so what brings a distinguished member of Interpol to the "Rookie" barracks, and so late at night if you don't mind me asking?

Cumulative: Oh not much, just the sound of a young woman going through the same drive of crap I did whilst in my younger years..(knowing look)

Mona: (blushes and twirls her whiskers) W-well there's this guy..

Carmalita: Mhmmm?

Mona: And he's...not in law enforcement, he's a bit of a sarcastic burro, and so, JUST SO-! .

Carmalita: vexing? (raised eye brow)

Mona: (eyes widen) YES! How did you know what I was going to say?

Carmalita: **winces** lets just say I have had MANY similar experiences. **clears throat** So, any defining qualities that makes this Don Juan attractive or muy bonito?

Mona: **twirls her mane whilst sipping her cafe** mmmm..he's very witty, charming in a..irrating way, compassionate, * smiles gently* and great with kids, he saved an orphan just the other day from drowning

Carmalita: *laughs lightly* Sounds like quite the catch

Mona: Not quite yet, but sooner or later. It's, its just he's-

Carmalita: Somewhat different, am I right?

Mona: (nods) OH before I forget. hands cram a few photos I found out that former constable Neyla is still alive!

Carmalita: WHAT?! But how? She...she.. she should have died in the explosion!

Mona: * raises her free hand * Not to worry inspector, I have a few informants keeping an eye on her current whereabouts in the old west side neighborhood, they will inform us if she happens to make a move.

Carmalita: (shakes off shock) Right, right. (regains focus and shifts subject) Thank you for the update Constable. As for your "friend"...All I can say to you Miha is better to have lived and loved, then never have loved at all. There is no telling WHICH way this may go for you, but anytime you want to talk or just a set of ears to listen, I am here, we all are. Well, maybe not the chief, his cabello is not keen enough for the trial and tribulations in a woman's life.

Both Carm and Mona: **giggle**

Carmalita: Soooo..?

Mona: Mmm?

 **Carmalita:** Does this "Guapo Bastardo" have a name, or does he have a leash and collar fetish? **giggle**

Mona: Hermana porfavor! **laughs lightly** (looks around) well don't tell anyone-

Carmalita: *smiles* On my name as a Montoya I swear it hermanita!

Mona:..well..his name is D'artagnan, *sips her cafe* and with any luck I'll bust him at some point for a romantic candle lit dinner in a interrogation cell, ( insert naughty prison bondage here) OH mi amore! Tomame ahora !

Carmalita: (shocked look on her face) *inner thoughts * _oh poor poor miho, you got yourself caught in the tormentas de la primavera!_

Mona: Inspector? Is everything alright?

Carmalita: FINE! Yes-yes, perfectly fine constable, if you happen to uh come across this young mammal again, please let me know if he has an address.

Mona: (scared look) hes not in trouble **gasp** don't tell me he's-!

Carmalita: No no Nina, nothing of the sort I just need to ask him some questions. **clears throat** hr mm Well Constable Mona, keep up the good work and thank you for the information on our former ex-Interpol it will (notices DT walking through the halls)..come in handy..buenos noche nina!

RRST: _As our protagonist mulled over his plans in his head whilst heading towards Interpol, he failed to notice THAT same inspector tailing him. Poor Petit bebe...wheres a brosef when ya need one?! Ti'l then TROLOLOLOLOLOl all the way to the chef de la polices office! But first CONNECT THE DOTS!_

 _(5-10 minutes before hand)_

DT: well, guess there was not too much to the meeting best to meet up with some of the familia tomorrow so as not to "insult them with impertinence" so to speak. Now, if I remember correctly from sly's depiction of the place the police station should be just around the corner from this old mote-OUF!

?: AH! Dieu me pardonne-moi mon bon monsieur!

DT: No worries mademoiselle, no broken bones **chuckles** **dusts himself off.**

 **?: ?** umm..

DT: OH! uh... preferez-vous anglasi ou en francasis? **inner thoughts** _oh GOD I hope I didn't butcher that!_

?: Yes I speak english **giggle** no need to be anxious monsieur.

DT: *sweat drop* Thank you I try, miss-?

Anya: Anya, Anya the "Canta'lope" and you are..?

DT: *takes her hand and kisses it gently* D'artagnan Mademoiselle, at your service. So your nickname is play on words for the obvious Antelope species relation and your..your uh *cough**gestures*?

Anya: *rolls her eyes* Oui monsieur my mammaries.

DT: If you don't mind me saying so, you don't SEEM all that bothered by it.

Anya: You get used to it, Besides when I REALLY need someones attention in stimulating conversation OR neccesary communication , I have a few "reserved" methods of redirecting their attention to my face, unlike my cousin in Zootopia who uses her "assets" as she calls them to make more money than the average baker.

DT: Business meetings and contracts?

Anya: **laughs lightly** no, pole dancing.

DT: (insert 10 seconds of erotic nosebleed here)...*gulp* I can uh..I can imagine.

Anya: Now if you will permit ME two questions monsieur...

DT: *sigh * ..M'kay why NOT, fire away!

Anya: What are you exactly? *looks him up down* Aside from your possible..occupation.. as a male "escort"?

DT: hardy har har perceptible you are Lady Anya.

Anya: *fakes a pompous voice* I do try good sir.

DT: As for what I am I'm a human or homo sapien in latin other than that I am **dramatic voice** NOT OF THIS WORLD!

Anya: do you use this pick line on all ze ladies Monsuier D'artagnan? *lidded gaze * Or just the ones you take to bed...

DT: *Laughs * No just the ones that are genuinley happy with non-brand products and decide their own lifestorys! But seriously though I'm not joking, no more than a week or so ago, I woke up from my "death" on the edge of Paris just outside some old orphanage with NO idea how I got here with the exception that this somehow is the!

RRST: _* chesire grin*_

Anya: While I can say that this is DEFINITELY not the afterlife, *hugs from the side * the rest is an unknown. But even so, I'm sure that there may a be a reason OR **squeezes shoulder** reasons why you ended up here, and you have a whole new lease on "life" to find out what!

DT: Thanks Anya, I'll keep that in mind. Now about YOU *waggles eye brows

Anya: *giggles * Well my, cousin I mentioned works as a stripper at this bar called the "lone digger"...

RRST: _for the next 5 minutes the two kids, aside from Anyas FIRST two prompted questions, made idle chatter about their lives and families. Alas, such a pity that they had to part ways at the police station entrance._

DT: Well Anya, I'll be sure to say hello to your cousin for you If we happen to run into each other. **kisses her hand once more** Bonne nuit Mademoiselle.

Anya: **snorts and curtsies** Bonne nuit.. **looks back and bites lip**

DT: **just about to walk away**

Anya: **turns the corner** "Papa" D'artagnan!*giggle*

DT: * stops dead in his tracks * …...note to self, when in Zootopia avoid courteous gestures to the female persuasion...

(END "CONNECT THE DOTS" and now back to the eavesdropping Montoya)

DT: * looks around * Good thing its the graveyard shift otherwise I would probably be staring down half a dozen narrow-minded ball busters, and getting "friendly" remarks about my appearance from at least a handful of these guys. * comes up to the chief of polices door and knocks *

Le Boeuf: Enter!

DT: Sir first I would like to thank you for-

Le Boeuf: One, I don't trust you or anyone regarding the matter of these high class art circle folk and a their invovlement no matter how little in that CON ARTISTS PRINTING PRESS SCHEME! *breaks out private stock of bourbon * Lets get to the point! I haven't got all night, you and I both have something the other wants, hash the details out later of how we are going to let MY people do the bust.

DT: (ssssssssss mmmmmmm) **sigh** very well, I wish to request that any money that is found on the premises of the targets are given back to the lower and middle class sectors of paris-

Le Boeuf: Kid don't press your-

DT: AND a private charter out of the country for a ONE miss Fabritha and the orphan kits staying with her..at the very least the ones willingly to come with after this issue is resolved... and a bit of coin to give them a decent life over in Zootopia if you can work it out.

Le Boeuf: *growls menancingly * This AIN'T a charity fund kid*stares him down*

DT: **stares right back unblinking**

Le Beouf: **takes a deep drag on his cuban then exhales** Fair enough kid, I won't question why exactly, though customs may say otherwise (pauses in thought) wouldn't be more convenient if you all went...?

DT: Went together? I want to avoid any trouble this may cause to be brought upon them. So long as you can get that private Charter setup, we are good.

Le Beouf:...heh..I may not like you brat...but you are a at least two times the mammal than most of donut packers here..so I will proffer some words of wisdom if you'll have them.

DT:you cannot run away from the past,

DT: **stiffens turns head with wides eyes**

Le Beouf: you have to face it at some-point to move on proper like, and that's coming from a stubborn old dog like myself * takes another drag exhales*. Keep me in the loop, and we all come out this with more than we came in. **swivels chair facing away from DT** Call me when your set so I can notify the .T. To take in OR if necessary TAKE OUT the targets.

DT: (bites inside cheek) **inclines head** thankyou...Sir. * exits the office * well time to head back to the hostel for the night * starts up the fire-escapes and parkours back to the pancake peninsula *

(JUST AS THE SUN IS BREAKING BEETHOVENS SPRING SYMPHONY)

RRST: _As Carmalita was heading away from Interpol headquarters and back to her apartment, her thoughts were troubled. It was clear that the looks traded betwixt the chef de la police and D'artagnan were that of an officer of the law and a man with "information". Meaning that possibly an op was going to go down soon. Who or "whom" was still the question. What WAS clear though is that the Nino wanted a favor in return for "assisting" the chef de la police. She wondered if Mona and D'Artangan could possibly start becoming like her and sly. Even more worrisome was Mona's report of the miraculous survival of former captain Neyla (NEEDLE SCRATCH)-_

DT: OR maybe you could stop, Casse-toi for a few moments,and let me WAKE UP! *face palms* faire tomber deja!, the odds are half the people in this hostel think I'm a-

RRST: _LUNATIC!_

DT: *twitch* that I am a-

RRST: _CRAZY MAN!_

DT: abitofa-

RRST: _PYSCHO!_

DT: SERENITY NOW! UGH Seigneur crepes benediction et cafe. This is THE list of the list of necessities at the moment. NOT a incessant egocentric NANA! * walks down the staircase*

RRST: Hmm _decisions decisions...chocolate chip with maple syrup or Belgian marmalade with Bavarian creme and strawberry's- I MEAN what will day two of the operation prep bring exactly chaotic elements and variables...lets hope not! BUT! Just in case..Take this brief breather between chapters brethren readers and authors to prepare thy DELICOUS FLUFFY PANCAKES to be rained upon by THINE EPIC SUGARY SYRUP THAT IS PART 2 IN THE MAKING! For .FANFICTION!*insert EPIC cape swish here*_

 _Authors Note: 4 things to say. first off sorry if that last bit sounded a bit more creepy than comedic, t'was NOT my intent good audience members. Second of all.. HOLY TOLITO ME MANOS HURT LIKE CRAZY FROM ALL THAT TYPING TIL 3 IN THE MORNING FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF NIGHTS! Third, anyone spot the Dr. Dolittle reference? Lastly Anyhow, HOW will this all play out?hmmmmm...Not sure gotta get part 2 down, 'til next time dear audience, stay you stay AEWSOME!_


	7. Apologies guys! Holiday & moving plans!

AU: To all my readers, I have to sincerely apologize for being unable to upload chapters 6 and 7 before christmas. It was my intent to give a proper holiday special and a finish to the adventures in France and head to zooptopia! Buuut..as luck AND the "M-law" as I like to call it, my holdiay "days off" were not as free or smooth as I had hoped them to be. Due to recent and unexpected updates regarding my move back to the old stomping grounds (or near them at least) things have been a rollercoaster of both tense and pleasant moments. Though I'm sure your all spending time with loved ones as you should be..even as I write this.. it is my sincerest hope that you guys will continue to read this story. For those that have taken a few seconds to read this...thankyou for understanding, it means a lot to me. I will do my best to try and update once I'm back downstate! 'Til then fellow authors and readers, HAPPY HOLIDAYS from The RestlessRagtimeStoryteller!


	8. Ch6 Tomorrow it begins! Op prep Pt2

AU: To my dearest of readers I must apologize the free holidays were not as free as I thought they would be. On top of that I have been planning to move back to the old stomping grounds and...lets just say things have sped up, annnnd tense up and down..continuously. Most unpleasant. Anyhow here's a quick bite before chapter 7 which I should have HAD ready before the 2016 new years struck and now its being done AFTER. Sucks cause I know you guys want some of these parts of the story out of the way before the year HAD ended, and I attempted to make sure of that. But life happens, and as such more so than not, there are things outside of fanfiction that NEED to be done regardless. So IF my chapters are herectically LATE by thy standers my dear audiences..well all I can ask for is a thousand pardons but 'twas the season for family, and aside from new years, there was a hike on White face Mtn at Lake Placid! Mix that with witnessing the season finale episode of ScrewAttack for 2016, you get SHEER exhaustion! Seriously though no joke, my legs are STILL sore ...and its been 3 days! AND I gots ta move to me new apartment in 19 days! **insert goofy yell here.** But as said before, thou shalt not deal with mine antics and enjoy thine chapta's! **tosses package,** SO! Without further ado, here's Ch. 6 AND THINE EPIC SUGARY SYRUP FOR THY WETTED PANCAKES APPETITE WITH EXTRA FRENCH DIALOGUE AS THE WHIPPED CREAM AND SKITTLES TOPPINGS! **stops for brief second** OH and a fortune cookie for you guys! **Ahem** " Good timber does not grow with ease, the stronger the winds, the stronger the tree." *** hefts dwarven battle axe* BARUK KHAZAAAAD!**

RRST: **In a top hat and trench coat** _(humming by the fire-place) OH would you look at that over 675 views presently! Most splendid dear readers MOST SPLENDID! But your not here for this gorgeous mustache and beard! YOU are here for a read, strap in your butts and gather round the fire-place for these next two chapters for a wee bit of holiday spirit...(looks at the calender)_ _ **clears throat nervously**_ _or at least whats left of it and new years brhmm! (quick sip of bourbon) *smacks lips* AH, there we go! *turns page* chapter 6. "planning and preparing Pt. 2"!_

DT: *yawn* Well I think I will go with the French toast please (nods to waitress) merci!

RRST: _Such an uncouth choice in variety of a noble breakfast!_

DT: Gee I did not know that sour apples could sweet-talk in such COLD weather.

RRST: _said the strapping young man at the table_

DT: * Chucks some silver ware at the rafters*

RRST: _OK OK back to the plot its days two of the preparation for the operation, and our chico here is enjoying some sustenance before heading out to relaying information to the rest of his contacts. As D'artagnan finished his breakfast, he began to quickly review his on the spot to do list!_

DT: (listens to Inside Outside – Stelouse X Louis the child Remix, by Chiefs xNick Acquroff on his device for duration of 4:09 ) *afterwards* hmmm, OK so the twins got their jobs done, FemPreds have agreed to do this as a one time favor in cooperation with the familia, and Bentley should be all setup for the transfer...once the two big fish are fried by the "cooks" in this metaphorical frying pan of ours *chuckles* (stretch ) mmm os ramasses propre et tout.

Mother sheep: ( admonishing tone whilst covering baby lambs ears) MONSIUER, LEUS ENFANTS!

DT: _right once again reminding myself this a world where lamb chops can talk_ _ **shudder**_ _*_ clears throat * Desole Madame, aucune infraction signifiait-

Mother sheep: No Monsieur, pas moi, s'excuser mon petit ange!

DT: (eye widen) bien sur madame, **leans down towards the baby lamb** excuses petit, J'espere que vous purvez pardonner desembuage pistes, **gentle strokes her face**

baby lamb: *gurgling and giggling, slaps his hand*

DT: **chuckles** il est tout a fait stupide, sans son cafe du matin!

Mother sheep: * rolls her head slightly with a light laugh* vous etes bon monsieur incorrigibles! *hefts lamb over shoulder * Merci monsieur, **turns sharply towards staircase** bonjour!

DT: Bonjour madame, (waves to baby lamb looking over mama's shoulder) bonjour petit ange!

Baby Lamb: **giggles**

RRST: _(still turning pages )_ _As D'artagnan watched the duo disappear up the staircase and back to their room, he thought back to the night before with young Ethan. Quickly though he shook it from his mind, as pleasant as this morning appears it did not exactly start off as such, and still has the rest of the day to prepare for the coming operation in the next 24 hours._

DT: Well that was an small experience in itself. Still, a lot easier than trying to make it up to Natalia of the FemPreds for giving her the gift of "giving" (rubs cheek in remembrance)

FLASH BACK A FEW HOURS AGO, 6:23 am.

RRST: _[FIRE-PLACE setting]_ _ **sip**_ _MPH! That is some good coffee! (looks at the readers) WHOOPS, uh (eyes breifly move to drink, places mug down) hrm uh sorry, bourbon ran out,_ _ **turns page**_ _ANYHOW young D'artagnan had just finished his free-running session for the moring and was just about finished jamming out. WAIT WAIT, hold on there's a tag here hmmmmmm * peers closley with monocle* brhmm it says..(LABEL: FOR IMITATED SENSATION, PLEASE USE ENDORPHIN/SERATONIN INDUCING MORNING ACTIVITY, JAVA, AND MUSIC THAT PLEASES THINE EARS)_ _*blinks* ah well then best to keep that in mind I suppose, (looks to readers) feel free to do so good madams and sirs, I shall WAIT! (waits X amount of time) AH there you all are! We kept your seat for you (re-lights the fire place, feeding it fresh logs) * ahem* as D'artagnan was finishing up his natural high, an unexpected guest made her self known (eyebrows raised) EXPLICITLY so!_

DT: (Flume Remix for about 4:42) **takes off head-phones** Mmm yeah! Nothing like a a moring run and the right set of beats to get the blood flowing-

Natalia: D'ARTAGNAN!

DT: * turns around * Hey Natalie hows it-

Natalia: **SLAP**

RRST: _OOOOO mm ss open handed!_ _ **munching dumplings**_

DT: * turns head semi-slow* M'kay sooo.. bad day or just one of those "cause I feel like it" da-?

Natalie: **pulls close by the collar** ( deep passionate kiss) that was for the naughty two minks you sent down my chimney "Le Pere Noel". * **slips** number into jacket* When dis is all over, call me sometime when your in the neighborhood * nips his ear, sashays her hips, and disappears around the corner*

DT: ..*rubs cheek* yet ANOTHER new sensation!

FLASHBACK END

DT: …...methinks that France has caused me to acquire a masochist fetish, * finishes off waffles with gusto* then again its never as though I actually ASK to be repeatedly confused, via the special discount on SMACK treatment! WARNING, MAY CAUSE THE FOLLOWING EFFECTS: BACK TO SQUARE ONE, Unintentionally AWKARD FLATTERY, CORRELATION OF "THE FORCE" AND COUPLES COUNSELING, WOO TRIP TO THE ER!, NEW THRESHOLD FOR PAIN, at your wits end, AND PLACES YOU DID'NT KNOW YOU HAD! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa **looks around noticing some folks stares** uhhh heh heh, um **clears throat,** parodonne moi?

 **everyone rolls there eyes and goes back to breakfast**

DT: Right **throws on jacket and tosses a good tip to waitress** (two-finger salute) merci mademoiselle! **exits the Hostel** OK, so thinking about this in an unconventional manner, miss Neyla is going to take some convincing to part-take in this take down scheme. First I need to meet with the Virtuoso familia's current executives AND its current head. Hoo boy, this will be fun *calls a cab*..

PRESENT TIME, VIRTOUSO FAMILIA HQ

DT: _considering Fabritha's HUSBAND is one of the executive "virtues" at this meeting!_

RRST: _The Virtuoso familia of Paris France, a famous mob that is known for upholding Roman "virtues" amongst Paris, and in particular, her people. Each executive is selected based on experience and strong suit to each virtue. Currently our protagonist is attempting to getting all 3 executives to agree at this meeting in order to seek approval from the current don. From what D'artagnan found out, the character of each don, of each generation, represents the majority, if not all these virtues. UNFORTUNATELY, the executive position Dignitas or pride was JUST told by his wife mademoiselle FABRITHA of her current pregnancy..._

Monsieur Fabritha ( Dignitas): * cold stare * Hmph, I don't see why the familia should go out of its way to just see to it that a couple of cliques which like our new young one * Harsh glare * **QUI ONT PAS SOI NI FIERTE**!

DT: (imitates George takeshi) OH MY! *switches to a sarcastic voice* such dignity and grace you display mon professuer! Mayhaps I should imitate YOUR outlook on such matters, no doubt it will be forthright in evaluating strength of character in the realm of Morpheus! " _self-worth" my butt, more like "arrogance"!_

Monsieur Fabritha: **fists clenched** comment osez-vous! **stand up** VOUS ARROGANTE PEU LOURDAUD-

? (Comitas/openness/cheerfulness): * chuckles * frere Dignitas, s'il vous plait calmez-vous, remember this is a FAMILY meeting, besides *smiles warmly at D'artagnan * young je Acro here is the same as us underneath Non? He only wants whats best for people of Paris *laughs merrily* , and thus, ourselves as well! Am I right Fides (restraint)?

? (Fides): **pushes up glasses** Indeed you do, Comitas, and please Dignitas, do show some modicum decorum? Honestly, you need more restraint *turns to D'artagnan * and you, young mammal-

DT: human

? (Fides): *re-adjusts tie* **sigh** young MAN, need to learn to be cautious, from what what I understand Comitas, we are doing this in cooperation willingly and-

Monsieur Fabritha: **snort**

? (Fides): **Hardened glare** *through clenched teeth* and Unwillingly, **inhales annnd exhales** on two parts non, Comitas?

? (Comitas): **strokes beard** Mmm, that would be (winks at D'artagnan) correct (leans forward with hands together), D'artagnan has made a one time deal with Mademoiselle Natalia, head of the FemPreds, the "former" brains of the cooper gang, and a uh..welll..

? (Fides): One Miss Neyla correct?

? ( Comitas): Oui

Monsiuer Fabritha: SCANDALEUX! I am willing to put aside my pride to help the people of this city, and I will not deny that unorthodox methods will need to be used, but to even to mention THAT SHE-DEVIL WILL HAVE ANYPART IN HELPING ANYONE BUT HERSELF IS LAUGHABLE! She is part of the reason WHY the people suffer, seeking out that THINGS "help" is nothing but trouble for this familia!

DT: **grips table hard cracking the oak**

Monsieur Fabritha: *nose in air, straightens jacket * Overall, I do not like the idea of smearing the self-worth of the familias repu-

DT; *slams hands on table and stands * NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO LIKE JUST BEAR WITH IT! CREATION ABOVE THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE. THEY WHO MAKE PARIS WHO SHE IS, THOSE THAT BREATHE LIFE INTO HER STREETS AND EXHUBERANCE FOR IT! THOSE. WHO. LIVE. IN. THE. MOMENT! NOT AND I REPEAT NOT, OUR-SELF WORTH AND CERTAINLY NOT YOURS. BELIEVE YOU ME, THE MOMENT OUR OWN SELF-WORTH BECOMES MORE WORTH THAN THE PEOPLE, IS WHEN THIS FAMILIA HAVED FAILED THE PEOPLE AND THUS THAT VERY SAME VIRUTE! **Pant** **pant**

RRST: _the 3 "virtues" stood more shocked at his words than his lack of respect. Or rather, full respect for his peers. By reminding them that all sapient beings, in all ways big and small are balanced by the virtues the familia represents. Ever since the group was founded, its original goal although not paved by the best of actions and intentions, was to encourage this balanced blend. In this case, D'artagnan demonstrated that by simple words alone, validating unintentionally WHY the don had put him personally onto the list for new executives, and possible candidates for the next don._

? (Fides): (small smile and inclines head) Mhmm, well put D'artagnan.

? (Comitas): **sniff** MAGNIFICQUE JEUNE BEIN PARLE! Proud to call you la famille!

Monsieur Fabritha (Dignitas): …... (begrudgingly) Hrmm..uh well.. *clears throat* for once, you are correct Mr. Je Acro.. we will consult with the don.. it would be best if you tried to give..Neyla, an incentative to assist in this matter. But rest assured though, (nod) nous somme avec toi.

DT: **bows** Merci (moves to the double doors to leave )

Monsieur Fabritha( Dignitas): and D'artagnan?

DT: Yes sir?

Monsieur Fabritha (Dignitas): **turns back** …...thank you...

DT: (eyes widen in shock ) **bows once more** (leaves through the double doors)

PRESENT TIME

DT: ( listening to Well, the familia is right on one thing, with the right motivation Neyla might have incentive to assist at the very least before slipping away. * pulls up hood * Thinking about it now, if Interpol is looking for her she mayyy be difficult to find-

?: (sensual-flirtacious giggle) **WOOSH** * sound of feet hitting and sprinting along the asphalt and cobblestone*

DT: ( notices the flicker of a certain tiger tail and her NINJA hickey ) * face palm * or not. * shimmies up to the roof tops for parkour routes *

 _RRST: as our protagonist moved across the rooftops of Paris, tracking the not-so oblivious flirtatious Neyla, it was obvious that this was going to be an exchange of mutual benefits or at least ALIGNED flag routes to their own goals. As such a good 30 minutes later.._

DT: Look Mrs. Neyla, I understand that there are.. reservations you have working with people that have their OWN goals and agendas but-

Neyla: Oh believe me Monsieur de Acro, I have NO reservations about such things as long as MY end of the deal is kept, as well as MY own agenda and goals.

DT: **sigh** Yes but-

Neyla: But from what your telling me I may walk or in this case run away with more than I care to part with in the FIRST place! Which I may add is usually MY forte Hmph!

DT: **inhales and exhales** serenity... If it helps I could offer some incentive for your services?

Neyla: *turns around * (smiles and tickles his chin with her tail ) ...I'm listening...

DT: (resist urge to yank ) By cutting off the escape-routes of the "Big Fish" you could take at least *sigh * a SMALL cut of the ACTUAL Francs lying around there respective residences, a favor from the local mafia, the gratitude of Paris and her people-

Neyla: * tail slaps him in the face* Non Non Monsieur *waggles her index digit * what I primarily WANT is to be free of my past, a clean slate, *pleading look * a new future...

DT: * nods * Of course, BUT as you know, there's no guarantee that your former employers won't try and look for you..Not trying to put you down Neyla but its best you should know that not everything in this scheme will be a controlled variable! _ESPECIALLY considering that between her, Interpol, and the local familia, no one explicitly knows that the other is directly involved. What is clear though is that this feline fatale will make a run for the last batch of that hidden Indonesian hate-spice, once la policia raid the manors of the respective targets. WHEREABOUTS the hate-spice batch is located is still unknown.._

Neyla: **pauses in thought**...(glances southward)

DT:(notices) take a moment to think about it, this could be your best shot to get away from it all AND help others in the process! _..Hmm, judging from her glance the location may very well be in the southern orchards or farm SOUTH just outside the city. Makes sense, its the only place that's close enough for the product to be spread, but just outside enough of inter pols direct jurisdiction for them to nab the source! Best to discretely tip off Chief Berkly to make sure she can't sell it off directly (_ FLASH-BACK image of the street kits) _It is most unfortunate, but at somepoint..hatred will be apart of the list of experiences they will witness in their own lives and the lives of others. However it is a mere denominator in there own equations that is THEIR mold to be.._

RRST _: As Neylas paused for thought, D'artagnan persued his mind back to the conversation he had with sly 3 days ago breifly explaining the clock-werk affair..._

BRIEF FLASH-BACK ( note sly is in the middle of explaining, for original clock-werk explanation look up sly cooper 2 intro cutscene)

Sly:-imagine the hatred fueling that first step, to replace his mortal body with SOULESS machinery! Ultimately it did the trick..clock-werk lived on. After the gangs adventures trying to get the seperated parts and after the whole fiasco involving former constable Neyla merging with Clock-werk its comparable to-

Dt: THE FORCE?!

Sly: the heck is "the force"?

DT: um uh.. *cough* fictional reference. The point is that it offers the concept of fear as the path to the darkside of the "force" *yoda voice* fear leads to anger, ANGER LEADS TO HATE, HATE...leads to suffering. _._

Sly: (laughs lightly ) *sigh* ( pats DT's shoulder ) joking aside...you make a bit of a correlated point there with your "fictional reference" D'artagnan.

DT: (looks at sly and puts on a serious look ) Sly..trust me when I say this. I have NO intention of allowing these kids to integrate hatred as an essential part of their lives. At the very least not in a brutesque forceful way when they're at an impressionable age.

Sly: Merde, look D'artagnan, you KNOW that..someday, they WILL have to deal with it, there's no two ways about it. Ya can't be hypocritical about this subject-

DT: *frustrated sigh *OK Its not as though I'm trying to contracdict myself here, my life was'nt all sunshine and rainbows before coming to this place and... **Huff** and yes..I know that at somepoint or another it will be a phenomena that they will sadly bear witness to, but better for them to witness it from life experiences and find their own ways their OWN developed methods of effectively dealing with the said concept. And in my opinion its better that they grow both physically and mentally while building these skill sets, rather than a narrow minded archiac approach as a result from a nighmarish chemical stimuli!

Sly:* smiles warmly* Well said "young musketeer"! *chuckles* No worries, me and murray will be ready once you give the signal.

DT: Thanks sly, tommorow the operation will finally be underway!

Sly: 'Til tommorow then , "partner in crime" * vanishes across the rooftops*

END FLASHBACK

DT: _*continues thought* AND one thing is for certain. Hatred does not need to be made into a nominator factor in leus enfants lives by-by the bolstering effects of an aggression inducing drug simulating the emotion itself! So this "transaction" HAS to go nice and smooth._

RRST: _SPEAKING of which! * waggles eyebrows at Neylas figure * dayum! *insert attractive cat-call here*_

DT: _**looks at Neyla's curves (gulp)**_ _of course for THAT to happen..le sigh.. cinq, quatre, trois, deux-_

Neyla: ( glances back at DT, longing stare)...I want a night with you, just ONE, to make love to me like there is no other in the world, even if its only for a few hours, make me feel WANTED in the right way, D'artagnan!

DT: - _un, annnnnd saw THAT coming. Swear if I had a page for every night of intimacy in this fursona city of love, there would be enough for an entire book!_ **sigh** ( rubs neck then nods in understanding ) Understood, (leads her out of the alley way into the red-light district) **proffers arm** Shall we, Miss Neyla?

Neyla: **laughs lightly** indeed (takes proffered arm) "X'zotic"!

DT: * kisses her head lightly * Tonight is for you nightingale.. _best to tell Bentley in a few hours that tomorrow the operation is to be complete! Better to get Chelsea and Leslie to send word to sly and Murray that the "doors" will open tomorrow at sundown!_

 **a few hours later, because my editor is on vacation (think of kinky scenes with cliche moan, back scratches, bite marks, and hormone levels that are tangibly high to the point of ecstasy) here's some sensual holiday music " Santa baby"**

AU: there you have it folks! The operation will be UNDERWAY in the next chapter! Much like a sushi roll though, I am going to try to get both the operation, Neylas possible bust, Bently's breakout, AND the flight to Zootopia all in this next chapter! If you guys are up for a more detailed and depicted lemon scene, just let me know and the narrator will do his best to accommodate! Still as I said before, depicting the physical aspect of intimacy may not be my strong suit as I am a HOPELESS romantic, you have been warned! Just let me know in the next day or so, that way I can attempt to put something together! Just reminding ya guys, my move is in 19 days so theres many a mellon that I need to say my proper farewells to ontop of finding an affordable moving van lol. Oh, and one of my 2017 resolutions is to get comments in my inbox from some of the readers to see what ya think of my writing so far. Once again, RestlessRagtimeStoryteller signing off! Stay you, STAY AEWSOME!


	9. Chapter 9

AU: Apologies everyone, it has been a very LONG and very STRESSFUL process of settling in here. Not all bad mind you but plans had to be set in motion, paperwork to sideprojects and so forth. Recent passing of mi compadre, disrupts the writing mojo even further. But, things just got done for the most part. My Editor, may his forge burn bright, made the suggestion to bring in crossovers later into the storyline in order to involve other series. Ontop of that he brought it to my attention that my format for character dialogue seems to take after theater script a bit too much. While it was never my intent to befuddle, confuse, nor misrepresent theatrics in the way this story has been presented...I must apologize for the confusion. With any luck I will able to bring a more desirable way of presenting the storys plot, so until then I hope you folks can put up with me. It is my realization however that many fics based in zootopian lore far outclass my story currently so I do not blame you for not commenting on my crass offshoot. The operation chappie will be written in the next 4 weeks, it just needs balanced and set yet flexible hours of rough-draft writing and a bit of editing here and there. Until then I have posted two new fics in the hopes my fire and gusto will return to me. A one-shot based around Kendallcollins OC Seth Savage and a Contiuous series that involves GrunnmanCat's Character Jackie hopps. At the current moment, I am making efforts between catching up with certain series, job searching and volunteer work to try and find an editor to both help correct the mistakes I have made on those two get the engine running for "tracks" again without subjecting you guys to temporary blindness via my writing lol. Thankyou for giving me the permisson to use your respective characters, both of you wonderous fellows let me know what you think of them. 'Till the next chapter folks, stay you, STAY AEWSOME!


	10. Chapter 10 THE OPERATION PART 1

AU: GOMENASAI!GOMENASAI! HONTO NI DE GOMENESAI! Due to the lack of Oxgen in my brain at the moment, the operation chappie's will be a bit unedited, it has been a trip through Hells acres and back trying to find an editor, STILL have not been able to find one. Embarrassing I know, as if taking 26 days instead o 21 wasn't bad enough. It may take the next 3 chapters back down and the process will be a wee bit longer than anticipated. It just needs balanced and set yet flexible hours of rough-draft writing and a bit of editing here and there. 'til then I have posted two new fics in the hopes my fire and gusto will return to me. A one-shot based around Kendallcollins OC Seth Savage and a Continuous series that involves GrunnmanCat's Character Jackie Hopps. Thank you for giving me the permission to use your respective characters, both of you wondrous fellows let me know what I can do to improve them! Just a heads up though, any actual lemon scenes or depictions of vivacious actions may not be heard for awhile, on top of that I am going to stick with my theater script style of typing. Apparently my first crack at writing a one-shot and another possible Zootopia fic offshoot was met with a... helpful but harsh review. Still, it shows that the fellow cared enough to push me to improve my writing, and I thank him for that. So in light of what said reviewer had to offer I am going to attempt to correct and re-post my newest two Zootopia fics. For the 967 views and any readers I have had so far and the ones that have patiently waited for this next couple of chapters, I thank ye. Three parts time management, two parts improving the fortitude of mind and body, job searching, Andirondacks Mt. Colden twin peak hike, kayaking, more job searching movie outings with compadres, job searching and one part procrastination ( yes there was a a lot of that ) has been a bit of a hold up. But again life happens, not everything is perfect. This can apply to writing/typing as well. * straps on spy gear * LETS GO! BOOYASHAKA! *leaps off side of the building into portal*

AU ( Real quick ): While we are in free-fall folks, I thought it'd be nice to give another heads up. The use of * * and ( ) will denote or articulate; motion, action, direction, location, brief depictions, and so forth. The CAPLOCKS and **bold** will be used for depiction of sounds,sound effects, where or what the sound(s) are coming from, sensations, denotation of Perspective, type of voice, enunciation etc. _Italics_ Will be used for thoughts, thought bubbles, thinking mind-speak, and denote the narrators depictions of the the situations at hand. Chances are that the intended use of these may mix now and then. Again this means the articulation and indication of; sound, action, motion, non-verbal communication, thoughts/ mind speak, looks, emotions, individual/group movements, locations, etc. and so forth. At times, this will be confusing if this is apparent after the corrections I have made, please let me know in the comments section below and I will do my best to correct and edit the document, thank you. This particular chapter may very well have some inconsistencies in terms of the time each group comes and leaves. Will be doing my best tomorrow to correct this. * pulls up goggles, lowers mask * On a serious note, please in the future if anyone wants to comment believe me constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, tough love with helpful intentions to improve are acceptable, but bear in mind that I have a life outside of fanfiction and for the past couple of months making sure that its back on track has been priority. Each time I post a new update whether its a new chapter here or another fic, it gives me a sense of satisfaction after a long day. Again constructive criticism is fine, experienced fic writers/ writers in general tend to have an irritation towards ill-construed fics, however unintentional and unintended that agitation may have been to begin with. At times, they will say things that do not have the direct intent of being mean-spirited. But all the same, The LAST thing I need is a more hurtful than helpful commentary. Some times its taken the wrong way, and just needs to be taken into a positive light. But at other times it's just plain old discouraging, hurtful, and a downer. Writing on here on ...no matter who you are is about having fun, to encourage and be encouraged, making mistakes to improve as a writer, your writings bit by bit. Whether your free-lancing to build up a good skill-set/ reputation, reading as hobby, or just an average Joe making/looking for his literary fix. I'm sorry if this appears overboard, but my life is at a bit of a cross-roads and the need for establishment often comes with confidence. You guys, the ones who take the time to glance at my off-shoot fictions no matter if its a meh or a judgment call give me part of that confidence. So once again thank you all, it means a lot to me. So without further ado OPERATION PART 1 * BLINDING LIGHT*

CH. 10 OPERATION PART 1, DOORS OPEN!

Location: ( **Red-light district the night before, just go with it** )

Narrator: _* sound of door opening * ( play ladies night Kool and the gang ) We return to the scene of the * eyes bulge *_ _ **SLAM**_ _ah hrm never-mind uh, well we return to our story D'artagnan and Neyla had finished with their ( looks back at the door )affinity for erotica. ANYHOW, our protagonist decided a that it was a good hour to call Bentley, Sly, Murray and the others to let them know the operation was to start tomorrow. In the famous words of of Captain Hector Barbossa, " ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS YA CACKHANDED DECK APES!"_

DT: Bentley regardless of what you may think of her-

Bentley: What I THINK?! No no no no no no no its not what I THINK, its what I KNOW! She Betrayed Sly after leading him on and in the same instant setup Inspector Fox! Granted she always dogged us from the start, she at least has always been an Honest cop.

DT: I'm not trying to earn her points here for being a statuette for justice what I am trying to say is-

Bentley: One by one, each of the claw gang members, even the one who called her his protege DECEIVED. She betrayed everyone to gain immortality even at the price of becoming full of nothing but HATRED!

DT: But she didn't! She Survived! Though I admit as to whether or not she's better for it is yet to be seen. Granted, such things tend to take time to get over, understandably so, but she's mending herself bit by bit. And before you say, I know she was responsible for the condition your in now, as well as Murray's. Not trying to put aside what she's done lightly but-

Bentley: *sigh * Kiddo, hats just my point. SLY may have agreed to these plans of yours. But YOU don't KNOW for fact whether or not if her mind came out unaffected by the hate-chip, let alone the aftershock of surviving of being free of it! Statistically speaking, there's a chance IF she has some of Rajan's spice left that she's been dipping INTO it to release her unstable psyche. All I'm saying is..to be CAUTIOUS D'artagnan. There There's no way you can fully trust her, she could bail on you halfway through the op when you need her most! realistically speaking, it would best to appeal to her with-

DT: YES YES "incentive" to cooperate, plenty of that. Look regardless what she may have done she's essential to this whole things succeeding, striking down the big fish and setting the populous back on their feet, prioritize over what has happened in the past. The people need this, the KITS need this...

Bentley: …...

DT: please, just until the operation is over? That's all I ask, nothing more.

Bentley: …... you best have a contingency plan just in-case D'artagnan, if the worst happens-

DT: WE will be there to deal with it, however we can, as I recall in one of the conversations I had with Sly

he lives for this kind of stuff!

Bentley: (classic) yeah and that's what worries me!

DT: Relax "wizard", you'll be a free turtle in a two-days time, now if you'll pardonne moi, gotta contact Sly and Murray to let them know the "Doors open at Sundown"

Bentley: Tomorrow evening then, *sigh* well then *chuckle * good luck "young musketeer"!

DT: **sarcastic voice** Hai Donatello-san!

Narrator: _As D'artagnan glanced briefly at the sleeping form of the Indonesian beauty, his thoughts pervaded once more towards the possibilities of the future. More than once these thoughts had crossed his mind when he spent nights with Fabritha. Not that he often shared or discussed such thoughts, if only rarely. With no seemingly no way back to his own world or the slim possibility of finding someone of his own species to be with, he had to consider IF,when, and whom he would settle with. Eventually, he did want a family of his own. For the sake of cementing such a life perhaps after a solid year or two in Zootopia. It WOULD take time to do, and for that he needed some semblance of PEACE for a time however brief. * soft laugh * Then again, that of course depended on how things succeeded HERE in Paris at the present time. With that in mind he shook his head clearing his mind called Chelsea and Leslie. Failing to pickup, he left them a coded message and proceeded to contact Sly and Murray via a turtle special tech phone._

DT: * cell phone ringing,*

Sly: ( picks up ) It's time?

DT: is Murray with you at the moment?

Sly: yeah, just a sec, ( back-ground voices ) Murray? Yeah its him ( heavy thudding footsteps) OK the big guy's here.

DT: The "Doors" will open at sundown tomorrow evening, be ready to free our brainiac chum. And no worries, he did a special for this phone so the line couldn't be traced for this frequency.

Murray: The MURRAY is ready to score once more, for the cooper gang!

Sly: You just be on time we'll do the heavy lifting kiddo.

DT; Gotcha, if I'm not there to help bust him out, there are a few planted smoke bombs within the building complex in case the "diversion" doesn't draw the entirety of the security away from the hospital. I'm always at the proverbial safe-house controls if ya guys need me * chuckle *****

Murray: No problem little buddy-

Sly: We're on it, we live for this stuff, you just focus on detaching yourself from your disco woman!

DT: Har Har, don't miss a trick do you? _Good to hear, and impossible to know WHY * chuckle * be sure to have that van ready. * hangs up cellphone * sweet sleep, warmth of a woman passionately loved (tenderly strokes Neylas cheek )..these are things that I will have to do without for the next day or two once that sun breaks over the horizon..._

Red Light District Hostel (present time 5 AM)

Narrator: _(_ _Rambo outfit, on the roof, 6 cups of coffee LATER)* inhale * I AM SO FRICKIN READAAAAYYYYYY! I- oops (notices readers) uh heyyyyyyy uh, how long were you guys there?...right uh heh heh...Hrm well then no sense in waiting any longer. Last time we left off it was the Red Light District in the slums. * snicker * Due to the Authors apparent inability to write PROPER lemon_ _scenes at the present time-_

AU: OI!

Narrator: _We will have to pass on the intimacy until further notice, big guy needs to practice more that's all._

AU:* grumbling *

Narrator: _Moving on, Neyla wanted just ONE night to feel the intense fires of passion. And BOY did she ever! Buuut* needle scratch * Unfortunately, we pickup the following morning._

DT: * muffled pillow voice* you would, wouldn't you? *turns over * forget it, at least Neyla hasn't woken up..

Neyla: Mmmmm D'Artangan? * flips onto DT's chest* someone on the phone?

DT: Uh yeah sure, * sweat drop * look Neyla do I have your cooperation for the Op?

Neyla: …. Last night, doesn't just have to be a memory does it? * buries her head under the crook of D'artangan's neck*

DT: Neyla we agreed that-

Neyla: * straddles him * D'artagnan, it doesn't HAVE to be now! My past isn't exactly a stamp of approval so I don't expect you to believe me, still..*grips him tightly* can't you just CONSIDER the possibility?

DT: Neyla I-..* shifts to the side of the bed contemplating * I'm sorry.. but I can't be anything more than a friend at the moment but-

Neyla: … * sigh * it's fine, shouldn't have expected an immediate answer, that's my own wishful thinking * starts to dress* Its neither the time nor place, but to answer your question, yes. You have my support in this take-down. In a way I can consider the children of the streets as our own. Giving sustenance, a chance to be reborn into a life with opportunity sprouting up once the people are back on their feet. Perhaps the only other act of love that I could provide to a child not my own. * moves over to window sill * But if your ever in need of a "friend" in Zootopia, you let me know eh mate?

DT: * sardonic smile * If your in the area of course *chuckle * see you in an hour?

Neyla: * sigh * in an hour it begins, the operation..

DT: is finally underway.

Neyla: ***** nods * in an hour then! * jumps out the window onto the street*

DT: *10 minutes later after dressing up in parkour gear and light-weight Kevlar * Whelp there goes a woman, a good woman with questionable morale's. But again not every metaphorical bridge and flag-turned-route will just magically present itself to me.

Narrator: _Or can it?_

DT: THUS a meager mans mind cannot afford the proverbial whole package in an immediate sense of the word. Not when there's currently an ocean and an up in the air deal between himself and the prospect of succeeding. However *slips on special meshed gloves made of anime logic * consistent logic and physics seem to be as applicable in this world as me coming back to life. LETS DO THIS!

Narrator: _Meanwhile just outside Interpol headquarters, Mona decides to have a private chat with her senior officer.._

Mona: *tapping irritably increases*...hes leaving isn't he?

Carmalita: please understand Mona, Berkeley has the whole thing under wraps. Besides the point, Miho- hr-mm Mister Je Acro has placed himself in limbo between the right and wrong sides of the tracks. Its best if you just- (quietly)what are doing?

Mona: ( holstering up ) the way I figure it (grabs her coat ) I either have to give him a reason to stay or find a way for him to make him to stay, if I can just contact someone outside of Interpol who he's been interacting with its possible that he'll have to at least stop-

Carmalita: CONSTABLE MONA LISA DEL TIGRE!

Mona: * halts, turns face about * ...yes Ma'am?

Carmalita: *sigh * its not as though I do not understand these feelings of yours miha. But you took an Oath, your first and foremost sworn duty is to protect and to serve. This is no time to be selfish!

Mona: * clenches fist * Yes Ma'am!

Carmalita: ***** sips coffee * Mm-mph ( rubs temples ) wait for chief Berkeley to call it in. There is something else going on here and whatever it is, it is or hopefully WAS bigger than it appears.

Mona: * unflinching * Understood Inspector Fox.

Carmalita: I will do what I can about your "situation" work your way up through the ranks. With enough hard work and a good recommendation, Berkeley will have you reassigned to the ZPD starting fresh at the Academy so as to not to turn the whole process into a aggro wasteland.

Mona: * smiles gently * it will take months but-

Carmalita: * places both hands on shoulders * it WILL be worth it, whether it turns out one way or the other, * places hand firmly on Mona's shoulder * standby constable Mona

Mona: Thank you *salutes * Inspector Fox.

Carmalita: Any time Miha.

I **NTERPOL HEADQUARTERS, CHIEF BERKELEY'S OFFICE**

Narrator: _Berkeley and a singular riot squad knew what was about to go down and he wasn't anticipating the consequences later, firstly whom could get hurt and secondly, the amount of paperwork that would come afterward. Oh sure the press would ask and he would claim credit, until the twat brigade comes around then it would be a fucking delight. Questions, most of which he could not answer on account of type of knowledge which was mostly sensitive and tended to cause more damage than PR control. The others where mainly due to his colorful opinions or that he flat out did not know how. But this was an opportunity to do something major, get some credit, and make the city of love all the better for it, or at least the half he was more comfortable with. Namely the common decent folk as well as the-_

 **BRRRRRING!**

Berkeley: *muttering * wise cracking arses, * picks up phone * This is Chief Berkeley, name and biz if you please?

Mercenary rep: Anonymous tipper here, hired by the man you talked to two days ago I believe?

Berkeley: * eyes widen, flash back * _names D'artagnan Je Acro_ (flash back end )Sweet departed bread and wine on a moonlit night ITS TIME! RIOT SQUAD GET READY TO MOVE! * quickly straps on bullet proof vest, badge, and twin gunned holsters * Names and locations ?!* grabs pen and paper *

Mercenary rep: Hudson Hippoclayte, Lady Hippoclaytes cousin her art house in the High End district, Bruden brothers trio turf specs the Boars brothel near Dmitri's Old night club on the west side, Pintos warehouse one of the racketeer chiefs for Mugshot near the tracks just past the Hospital best to call in some of the nearby officers on duty in the area for the last one chances are Pinto will try to make a run for it. If he does, he reports back to Mug-shot, means more paperwork, headaches, and explanations to the higher ups for you and Interpol. The rest are just small fry, leave 'em to the locale. Believe me, they are more than tired of these Fat Fish.

Berkeley: * puffs cigar * an old barman told me an Irish proverb once, " A new broom is quick, but the old broom knows the corners" savvy soldier?

Mercenary rep: …...Yes sir. Crystal.

Berkeley: A fish fry is a fish fry no matter if its Breaded River Salmon with a doss of lemon,speckled with pepper, a hint of sage or just a deep fried sardine platter dipped in GELATINOUS whale lard, and yes hats my way of saying thanks for the tip-off! * slams phone back onto the receiver, picks up radio comm * ( deep inhale ) ATTENTION ALL UNITS! I want 2 groups to each of the locations designated, cover all escape-routes and remember capture of all those listed are priority! The Riot squad along with myself and unit 1 will tend to Pinto! * nostrils billow smoke * every nook every cranny, every suspect apprehended and detained if necessary. *slams fist again * . . I WANT FRIGGIN MANEUVERS ALL OVER THIS LIKE THE GRAND FUCKING CANYON!

Riot Squad: SIR YES SIR!

Berkeley: Security for the Hospital in that city sector will be on standby if we need 'em, * radios in Montoya and Del Tigre * Inspector Fox and Constable Mona, you two will be on call for any "strays", chances are there will be a few small surprises here and there, despite the annoying nacks you both keep..both of ya have well-rounded records for assessing these types of occurrences. However you two deal with the side-dish situations is up to you but its to be done together, understood?

Carmalita: Understood Chief Berkeley.

Mona: Yes Sir, standing by.

Berkeley: units 2 and 3 will deal with Hudson * puffs cigar again * and keep him CONSCIOUS for questioning! ( back-ground laughter mixed with cocked weapons and cracked knuckles ), Units 4 and 5 will deal with the Thugs at the Boars Brothel, and leave the small fry to the local "protectorates" at least for tonight! Remember this Take-down is STRICTLY off the books, a city needs common decent people with full bellies WE who serve and protect * slams fist on desk * will be righting this matter! * loads mags and holsters guns * ALRIGHT LETS MOVE OUT!

(LOCATION BOARS BROTHEL 10 A.M., cue Skee-lo's I wish)

Narrator: _As the police were making their move about 10 minutes before, the Virtuoso familia had already gotten to work. Merely pummeling down waiting at each of the areas for the "cleanup crew" to arrive, soon the city would be balanced again, reuniting old friends and parting new ones..for now anyhow. Turning to the battlefield, we see the 3 sub-chiefs of the Virtuoso emerge from the shadows. Fides, a black panther dressed in a simple black vest, underneath a red silk long sleeve, dark blue dress pants with chocolate brown leather gloves, bronze glasses with calm hazel eyes underneath, leather shoes gleaming in the light. Next Comitas emerges. An middle aged but handsome elephant with excellent build, dark brown corduroy jacket, teal tank top, old jeans, purple emperor eyes, tusks with one gold and silver ring each. Finally, Dignitas an older white wolf. Navy blue gentleman's suit, black v-neck, black cane with a silver handle top, white fur with slight fringes of Red at the tips with faded streaks of orange and grey, piercing blue eyes, proud gaze never faltering._

Fides: Remember men, ( twirls batons, loads mags ) stick to the plan and Paris prospers, for it is thus-

Comitas: (holsters glocks, slides on brass knuckles ) as the people prosper-

Dignitas: *twirls and slams cane * SO TOO, DOES THE VIRUTOUSO * Unsheathes hidden cane sword* FOR PARIS!

Virtuoso Mob: * roars * FOR PARIS!

(Boar Brothel top floor 15 minutes later)

* BOOM *!

Bruden Bro 2: WHATS GOING ON?!

( sounds of indiscriminate fighting )

Bruden Bro 3: * snorts angrily * Mon DIUE the sluts are being FREED! Quick we need to round them up before whatever schmucks are- * SHRRRACK BOOOM *

Mob: ( running through the busted doorway ) VIRTUOUSO LA PARIS!

Bruden Bro 3: * eyes widen in fear * B-b-b-b-bruders! -

Bruden Bro 1: *shocked * I-Its the familia?! But How? WHY are they here?! We're naught but small-time no major threat to them? WHO COULD OF ARGHHHH!

Comitas: Granted some of ze ladies of Paris every now and then like to be passionate, some times they will use this passion to earn bread * criks neck * normally it is passe monsieur, specifically for YOU lot ( wipes off brass knuckles ) * speaks quietly * Because Garcon (cocks gun) its one thing if such liberal activities things are done in necessity..

Fides: Done for food, shelter, and drink to provide for oneself and for others in moderation...

Dignitas: But for you, ( points sword at Brudens throat ) YOU who have lost your pride and will power to forge your own path... its for nothing more than for your own profit, GREED. Harm is what you bring upon this city and it will fall with you and others like you. You and the rest who have dipped into that geckos counterfeit stash, keep these young women locked away, none of them seeing a single PENNY you all make. Or RATHER the none existent profits in the back Oui? * nods to the men standing by * find the counterfeits and BURN THEM!

Bruden Bro 1: ( tries to rush Dignitas ) BASTARDS! If you think that you can- *WHAM* (tumbles back scrabbling away towards the back )

Dignitas: Hmph ( polishes cane head ) Be sure to sort and leave the genuine coin for Interpol! I want this done for ze other two locations as well. Radio them in and be quick about it! Le Policia will be showing up anytime now! ( turns to his fellow sub-chiefs ) We each need to keep watch over these locations until law enforcement is able to take care of ze rest * Turns to Fides * You will keep watch over things here as they finish up, be sure the special explosives are set approximately to go off 20 minutes after the police are gone, the mongrels will have nothing to go back to after zis!

Fides: Oui

Dignitas: And Fides?

Fides: (pauses) Oui?

Dignitas: In the event that my life is forfeit in the mess of this whole business, the successor to the title of Dignity is fierte de savan ( pride of wisdom ) and I- ( inhales, exhales ) I want D'artagnan to (shudders) to..look after Fabritha and the child. To what specific CAPACITY is better not thought of. In any case should the unfortunate occur, best for her to be looked after a man with back bone, rather than to be a grieving widow with mouths to feed...

Fides: D'ARTAGNAN ?!

Dignitas: Mm. (blocks incoming knife attacks, slashes back )

Fides: * shocked* But- ( quick 180 unloads glock reloads ) But..Why?

Dignitas: *proudly squares shoulders * I would rather that my fall would be that to a Male with his Dignity intact knowing his loved ones are cared by a mammal with equal or possibly GREATER measure strength of character. A little obvious on the part for caring for Fabritha and ze kits. * bitter laugh* Chances are he has a deal to move them overseas to keep them safe. * tired sigh* One part brave and three parts fool. Flawed he is but..begrudgingly, he displays this trait in both action and words, Oui?

Fides: * pushes up glasses and nods * Quite right Dignitas, contact me as soon as things on your end are ( dodges strike from thug hits with batons mid, upper, lower then back fluid motions ) **glasses sheen** complete * marches off while countering various incoming opponents *

Dignitas: Comitas, ( fences several knife attacks and back hands each thug ) I want you do deal with Lady Hippoclayte's cousin ( look softens ) as arrogant as I can..(cringes ) be sometimes, its to my understanding that you two use to be old Flames. It should make your tactics to drive Hudson towards the police. In the meantime, reinforcements from the mercenary and local back ally groups here in Paris should be arriving in the next 5 minutes, but then again * chuckles * Fides is more than likely aware of this already, non? *spins, parries two machetes redirects their momentum, knocking out the thugs * Speaking of which they should be arriving-

Mercenaries: ( battle cries )

Rowdy Frenchmen: ( Pissed off yelling )

Mercenary Achilles: CLEAN UP GOOD FOR COIN, DAGGER, AND DRINK! * spreads arms widely laughing* My fellow soldiers of fortune!

Mercenaries: **locked and loaded**

Mercenary Achilles: On my mark! * Kachak X 30 times* TIRERRRR (open fire) ! **Gun-fire** ( 2 minutes later ) CEZZEZ-LE-FEU (cease fire)!

Bruden cronies: *spit * SHIT forget the merchandise, we take what we can and push our way out of this! ( various chains, spiked bats, pipes, switch blades all brought out) hold the fucking ranks 'til the trucks are ready!

Mercenary Achilles: *kriks neck * Hmph, fine if that's how ya want it * Signals * MUR PRETECTEUR (shield wall )! * noise collective shields formed * AVANCE (advance ) !(sweeps hand forward) BATS TOI!

Mercenaries: YEAHHHH!

Mercenary Achilles: DEAUX AUTRES GARCONS! (two more locations boys ), there's no shame in falling magnificently this night!

Mercenaries: *whoops and cackles as they push back the remaining opposition, combing the dead thugs for loot *

Old man Abraham: * puffs old long pipe * The Mercenaires can have their gold for all I care, for us though,* knuckles turn white *( slams oaken staff onto the stone ) Tonight... we take back our women, wives and daughters from these bastards!

Back ally fighters: VIVA DE PARIS!

Old man Abraham: * slams oaken staff * LA MILICE DE LA RUEEE (street militia)! * taps oaken staff in Rhythmic timing *

EN AVANT (forward)!

Back ally fighters: RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH!

Dignitas: *blocks knife attack * right about NOW (turns to thug smugly) you know what to do?

Thug: *looks at Dignitas then the reinforcements * …...*drops knife* (knocks himself out)

Comitas: *sigh * sacre bleau, you * sucker punches Bruden Bro 3 * get to the point faster than a moonlit rendezvous * chuckles * ( nods with a pained smile) fret non Mon amie I have plenty of fire left. * sips wine flask, tosses it up* Hup (rushes 3 thugs in quick succession ) Un * Thud* Deux * thud * and Trois *thud * Well then * catches flask and snaps fingers * Messieurs, ( pugilist group of 10 comes up ) let us go and detain ze lady's distant cousin.

Narrator: _Whilst the Virtuoso Familia, D'artangan's hired Mercs, and the back ally folk were thinning the oppositions ranks so to speak, Others had begun to get to work as well! In fact just before Dignitas had ordered the forged money to be burned, Neyla took it upon herself to fish out the black book on The Boars Brothel and all their operations, planting it on the front door before she left using a pipe leading to the old printing press room. And as a technical payment took 100 coins, planning on taking a huger amount each target she helped nail. A balanced way of giving back she thought. And as per D'artagnan's request she made effective use of Bentley's homemade remote detonators. Speaking of which, ( jumps behind deflector shield )._

( guarded stash room 15 minutes before hand )

 **(click beep)**

 **BOOM (sound of multiple tunnels collapsing )**

Neyla: There goes the escape-routes..

 **(click beep)**

 **BLAMMO ( gas explosions )**

Neyla: Annnd there goes the get away vehicles and ( further off explosions ) transport trucks. Gordon Bennett! ( looks at the detonator in her hand ) D'artagnan was not kidding about these detonation packages being EFFICIENT, tiny but POWERFUL little buggers!

guards: (all tied and gagged ) mmmph mmmmmmph!

Neyla: oh hush chances are your bosses are- **dodges**...(faces head of the trio) busy, or at least TWO of them are at the moment (glares)

Bruden Bro 1: *chuckles darkly * Going SOMEWHERE ( retracts fist from the wall ) mademoiselle? You believe that after collapsing all the escape routes, sabotaging the get away vehicles, transport trucks...(snorts) to just stroll in here into OUR stash box, take OUR money OUR PROFITS AND JUST WALK AWAY?!

Neyla: (derisive laugh) Oh of course not old chap, I'd expect Interpol's task force to do the heavy lifting FOR me in that regard.

Bruden Bro 1: Oh HO HO HO! So scared am I! Your think Interpol is enough to take down us down?

Neyla: No and yes actually.

Bruden Bro 1: And how does the little kitty cat-

 **WHIPASH!**

Bruden Bro 1: *licks blood from whip's lash * know that exactly?

Neyla: Try the fact that not only are your transport vehicles blown to bits, **sirens in the distance** that your escape routes are cut off? Two mobs and well paid group of Mercenaries to, as my lover would say, "tenderize" you for the coppers?

Bruden Bro 1: * eyes widen * soften us up?...YOU MEAN TO TELL THIS WAS-?!

Neyla: Planned out? Oui. Aside from the fact that the fireworks show was to attract your attention, The money you claim as yours is no more yours than it is mine. But if you want to be specific? The money YOU made was money made off of having these lasses FORCED upon for a price. I'd say its fair compensation ruining their lives that your gang suffers the appropriate retribution.

Bruden Bro 1: *chuckles * You take me for a fool "constable" Neyla?

Neyla: *stiffens*

Bruden Bro1 : Come now, "Captain" Neyla, ( reaches for tranq gun and picks it up casually ) Like your one to talk, you deceived countless others for YOUR own gain. Its known fairly well around the black market HOW you came to work for Interpol. Behind your plans, facades, flesh and all..YOU are not any different than us, no perhaps that's a little untrue. ( cocks back hammer) You fucked over the Klaww gang in the end, * evil sneer * could say your the best of the WORST! ( pulls trigger )

 **BANG!**

Neyla: (whip outstretched knocks tranq gun from his hand ) I do not deny that my actions were not my own ( snaps whip )

Bruden Bro 1: **flinches** bitch...

Neyla: and admittedly when emerging from that metal ashen shell, it was if a fog had descended upon me. Lost, yet Shaken clarity at the fact that I was still alive. Even going as far to question WHY,? Why was it that after all that had happened, the suffering that no matter HOW indirect That was caused from MY involvement with the Klaww...( flash back Bently's yells of pain ) that my life was intact? Damnation or a second chance? Fear inhibiting me, my first thought was to flee from Paris and never come back, and while yes my plans are still to do as such it is not in the intent of RUNNING AWAY LIKE A COWARD!

Bruden Bro: * spits * Oh ain't you a pretty thing pretending the past isn't real just a weally bad dweam HA-(whip coils around him)

Neyla: ( holds knife to Brudens throat )Listen here piglet, does it LOOK like the mammal before you is "pretending" the past is not real? My past IS real, what happened IS real. Of course PRETENDING will get me no where. Denying it most certainly will not allow trust to form between me and others in the future. But its behind me, and the way to make it up to others in the days to come.. is for me to decide. And it will be done so, uncaged without shackles, confronting it head-on, make no mistake. Once again not denying the reality of it all, it WILL take time. Not EVERY action in this attempt of mine will be without its possible consequences ( sheathes knife ). However, ( glares ) YOU and your thugs on the other hand have taken advantage of the muckery that Dmitri unwittingly left behind when he was arrested.

Bruden Bro 1: ( red with anger ) why you! *struggles with the whip * YOU FUCKING PSEUDO BRITISH CUN-! **WHAM** (high pitched voice ) nnnnahhhhhhhhhhhh ah (passes out)

Thugs: (fearful looks)

Neyla: as I was SAYING, * Throws knife into the wall near their heads *

Thugs: (shivering)

Neyla: With the exception of your proverbial perverse pig here, your OTHER 2 bosses are more than likely preoccupied at the moment with the Mob. * flicking through the cash * with this much, you could afford a manor in the country side, maybe even a small vineyard! *shakes head * no, not yet anyhow. This much *jingles coins * should be enough to get me out of the country with enough left for the little ones. ( flash back to white tiger cub ) * gently smiles *

never thought of having children, perhaps never will, but *marks one of the bags Ethan * its a start. Anyhow better get out of here before-

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM SHRRRRACK!**

Neyla: * turns sharply * oh dear, well dearies it's been wonderful, but places to be people to rob, you understand? * uses whip Indiana Jones style * Cheerio! * swings and then jumps through broken window * **WHUMPH** Mnnn right next stop is the High end Art district, shouldn't be too hard to get to, (parkours across the roof tops like a boss for the forty minutes ) just gotta make it out of the city once Pinto has been taken down and either sell off or destroy whats left of the Hate spice stockpile. * leaps onto, slides down, and off of flag pole onto drain pipe to the lower roofs*

Hmmmmm ( looks through spy glass ) bingo! * (sirens wailing ) Better hurry if I want to keep ahead of my former colleagues * leaps off the roof *

 **3 MINUTES AFTER NEYLA LEAVES THE FORMER BROTHEL**

DT: Fides! ( blocks and knocks out random thug via cane strikes) Fides?! (foot ball flips charging goon) are you there?

Fides: Yes and before you ask the situation is under control, and Miss Neyla I believe is ahead of Both Dignitas and Interpol..

DT: * phew * Thank goodness.

Fides: But I am afraid shes only just barely ahead of Comitas, both of you should you meet up or worse if she gets exposed at the wrong moment, will turn the variables against you so-

DT: On it! * two finger salute * ( throws spare blanket on Antelope/ gazzele hybrid) * Here madame, keep warm.

Canteloupe: D'artagnan?

DT: Miss Canteloupe?! What are you doing here?

Canteloupe: I was taken last night after a business meeting, they came up all of a sudden and sprayed me with this weird substance and I blacked out. The next thing I knew * sob * I was in this -this BROTHEL! Never did I think that- * rushes into a hug and kisses him * Merci, Merci! If you ever need a place to stay in Zootopia or a job, I'll make mention to my cousin if you need one!

DT: *flustered * Thank you I will Hrrm keep it in mind.

Fides: Better get a move on, young man. It all happens tonight!

DT: Right * turns back to Canteloupe quick * I'll be sure to send you my address via your cousin once I'm in Zootopia! * sprints through the door way * ONWARDS! ( rushes into the fray towards the back-room )

Narrator: _(SENZU BEAN!) Making his way through the fray, D'artagnan spread out recorders for the Mobsters. At some point and time, a number of women and young girls kept here would be questioned but in NO state to do so. Making to save time and paperwork for Berkeley, he spread out recorders for the Mobsters who helped the women and girls along into the safer parts of Paris. After finally knocking out the last of the thugs around the back entrance he spoke to the boys incinerating the fake dollars._

Mobster Chavez: She went out that window sir, towards the Hippoclayte residential art gallery.

DT: (clasps arm firmly ) Merci Monsieur!

Mobster Chavez: Also, (grabs Bruden bro 1) we found this one passed out.

Bruden Bro 1: ( groans shaking his head) My junks hurts like hell, ( looks up )

DT: * Shit eating grin * SUH PRISE little roast beef! * crazed grin * miss me?

Bruden Bro 1: * eyes widen in realization * AW no no no no no no NO! *squirms frantically * not YOU AGAIN!

DT: * turns to the Mobsters * Package him up outside the building door, our "friend" will be dropping off the evidence just out of his reach!

Bruden Bro 1: * eye twitch, nostrils flare * That BI- **WHAM**

DT: ( dusts off hands ) I would say "curb your tongue that's a lady your talking about!" * bemused chuckle * But then again never you never struck me as the gentleman altruistic type (picks him up by the collar ) your muckery (face slams him) aside, she has a preference for the neutral countenance.

Mobsters: …...(awkward cough)

Bruden Bro 1: * gurgled laugh * ahhhh so you've laid with with the former KLAWW gangs finest, kid you may be 1st on my shitlist from this moment onwards-

DT: Considering your bacon is going to be burnt either way, you aren't going to get the chance to FORMULATE a new one eh Roast beef?

Bruden Bro 1: * darkly chuckles, spits out blood * Whatever it takes piglet, though if you think you can TRUST that debacle but delectable tiger lady, methinks that there won't be a need to bump you up to number 1 one now will I? * grins sadistically * When she screws you over, let me know over a prison lunch how good a fuck she wa-

Narrator : _( looks at watch, puts on "Joints & Jam" Black eye peas, chef hat, headphones, pink mustache, recipe reading ) 2 minutes after a decent dose of mid kicks to the sides and center, mixed in with a small amount of well placed high kicks to the temple, *thumbs page, clicks tongue * a denizen FLURRY of well-timed jabs to offset little piggy's balance mixed with judo at least 3 * BADUM TISH * throws into what was LEFT of the concrete walls, 2 hard body blows to the ribs with a one-two to the face, a hard hit to the chin SHATTERING piggy's tusks, and multiple thrown elbows across the face to soften ze meat, VIOLA! You have.. (gestures) _

DT: * dusts hands * Not a concern though of yours now is it ROASTED ham?

Younger Mobsters: * whistling and chuckling *

Older Mobsters: **Brhrrmm?** (raised eye brows)

DT: *realizes what he just said and did * Ah uh Well...( straightens outfit ) that somewhat awkward moment aside, we have a operation to complete gentleman! * raises fist high * PROSPERITE DE LA VILLE DE PARIS ET DU PEUPLE! ( Prosperity of the city and the people)

Mobsters: *unified shout*x 50 PROSPERITE DE LA VILLE DE PARIS ET DU PEUPLE!

DT: *nods* Indeed! So until later, (leaps up to the window ) I bid you adieu ( leaps onto drainpipe, jumps towards overhanging tarps, finally swings up to the ledge and vaults over onto the roof)

 **PRESENT TIME FRONT OF FORMER BROTHEL**

Mobsters: That should be the last of it Maestro Fides, cops should be here in 5 minutes!

Fides: Benne! Ancien Abraham, Etes-vous bein de laisser certaines de ces femmes our temoigner? (Good! Elder Abraham, are you fine with leaving some of the ladies for witness statements?)

Abraham: * nods firmly * Oui, * wipes blood off staff * Au fond, ils ont quelque chose ques personne ne peut toucher. * polishes shoes quickly* Et ils l'utiliseront pour ecraser ces excuses pour les hommes. **SLAM** * cracks cobblestone with staff * ( deep down they have something that one can touch. And now, they will it to crush these sad excuses for men.)

Fides: Benne! Je vous remercie Ancien Abraham! (Good! Thank you Elder Abraham! ) * turns to mobsters * Let Interpol have the clean up of ze street walking scum. * whistles sharply * ALLONS-Y!

Mercenary Achilles: * heads over to armored company cars * Ya heard him, lets go!

 **15 MINUTES LATER , INTERPOL UNITS 4 AND 5 CLEAN UP**

Unit 4 leader: This is Unit 3 we have located and secured the stash, and we have a few witnesses, mostly victims who are more than willing to testify. Hows our prime suspect, Unit 4? Entertaining?

Unit 5 leader: *Uproarious laughter in the background* Aside from this little black book which should save us some time on paperwork, He looks Absolutely hilarious, whoever was conversing with THIS guy last, rearranged his faced with tazer gloves ITS FRIGGIN TWITCHIN every 2 seconds!

Unit 4 leader: Oh Save the jollies and jinxes for later when we are slowly driving ourselves insane with said paper work besides their operations and such, * kicks grunt* Booking HALF of these idiots is gonna take a couple of days at the very LEAST. Not to mention there are two MORE groups to deal with. In the meantime, we gotta wrap up and assist over at the High end Art District. Swear we stuck with the small-fry every time in every time when the chief-

Unit 5 leader: OI, one you know how the chief likes his deep fry. Two, Murphy's law. Do NOT finish that sentence! Tits topped with TNT, you sure you had a good take of caffeine today Mon amie?

Unit 4 leader: *wry grin* I had some strong black coffee this morning so my capacity to be capable is fine thank you. Anyhow, I will be setting aside 3 of the vehicles to bring back the evidence aside from the prisoner transport trucks and a few officers, doesn't hurt to leave HQ with a few extra hands.

Unit 5 leader: *chuckles * Amen to that. Understood unit 3, we'll rendezvous with your guys at High end Art District.

Bruden Bro 1: Don't think that this is last that Klein Bruders and mein will see you grunts. When this is all over, we will **SLAM**

Unit 5 leader: Sorry had to nip the monologing in the bud and tranqs were not much of an option, bastard was hopped up something fierce.

Unit 4 leader: No problem Unit 4, Copy that.* hooks radio, and turns to men * ALRIGHT! * jerks thumb over shoulder * LOAD UP THE LAST OF THESE FUCKWADS! IF CUFFS ARE NOT ENOUGH, TRANQ 'EM! KNOCK THEM OUT IF NEED BE! I WANT THE EVIDENCE PLACED IN 3 SEPERATE VEHICLES BACK TO THE EVIDENCE LOCKER YESTERDAY! THE REST I WANT TO JOIN UP WITH UNIT 4 AND HEAD TO THE HIGH END DISTRICT!

 **SIRENS BLARING INTO THE DISTANCE**

Narrator: _( tosses away chef hat and mustache ) CUE VISION QUEST SOUNDTRACK "LUNATIC FRINGE"! Thus our protagonist * huff huff* took the next * huff * 30 minutes to get to * wheeze* to the High end district!_ _ **(**_ _running along the side walks in a 80's workout outfit ) As you can guys its- * huff * its *huff wheeze* a bit of a stretch to keep up with all these guys, ugh had too many hotdogs at the baseball game ( pauses for breath ) I have GOT to lay off the deep fry (pant pant, inhale exhale ) Til then to the high end district via, * Rips off workout clothes, revealing shinobi outfit,straps on goggles and presses the RED button * ROCKET BOOTS! ( fly's off ramp across the river ) WHOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOooooo! IMMA FLYING! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY-wait a minute *starts to descend * oh yeah comical physics apply while-_ _ **WHAMM**_ _(muffled voice ) in the plot of things, ow. ( pops head out ) welp at least we made it to the district dear readers ( looks up ) better yet! The roof tops of Lady Hippoclaytes primary art Gallery, just a matter of getting down ( tenses up hears nearby movement ) WHOOP that be my cue to blend in, NINJA! * vanishes into the page lining, pops head back out looks at the readers * shhhhh! * pops back into page lining *_

 **PRESENT TIME ROOFTOP OF ART GALLERY, HIGH END DISTRICT**

DT: Sweet criminey christmas, did'nt think Neyla would be moving this fast. If I'm anywhere past 30 minutes behind her, she'll have the chance of making a break for it. That *looks at watch * I don't have much time myself. Gotta make sure Fabritha, Ethan, and the kits make it to the airport in time.

(sound of muscle cars pulling up, think manly)

DT: Well at least I know that Comitas is here. ( swings into open window) Hup! ( onto chandelier into the next room) Welp, better hurry and assist him lest his old flame misinterprets the situation!

Narrator: _As D'artagnan made his way through the multilevel art gallery, running into the occasional goon, Comitas wanting to impress and save rather than impede and sour, decided on the direct approach . Because we want to hurry along with the story we'll keep it sweet and short as we can. ( cue Shakka - Take our time )_

Comitas: * gives himself a one-over in plaza fountain reflection * fwooo Alright gentleman, lets us detain the lady's cousin. Oh, if you can manage no damage to the fine art collection please? *promptly knocks on the door *

Butler: * answers * Oui?

Comitas: Gerald, I was wondering if Hippoclayte's cousin was in we wish to discuss certain "matters"

Butler: *ruffled mustache * MONSIEUR Pachyderm... if you properly recall, that the LADY of the estate wished for you not to return for quite sometime?

Comitas: I only wish to inquire her cousins whereabouts. He is or at least was associated with Dmitri's printing press operation. I know that regarding that forger and his former patronage here is a sensitive Gerald, please? Its not my intent to hurt her

Butler: * angrily * a bit late for that "sir"! * turns around* still, I will ask lady Hippoclayte if - * stiffens in surprise* **bows** LADY HIPPOCLAYTE! I was just informing Monsieur here that-

Hippoclayte: Its fine Gerald * looks at Comitas * if its just talking, though somehow with the gentleman behind you * gestures to 10 pugilists * I somehow doubt it **sigh.** What has Hudson done this time?

Comitas: Forged money Ma- lady Hippoclayte. Or what was left of the distributed amounts among the "business associates" of Dmitri. Your cousin was sadly, confirmed as one of them.

Hippoclayte: Its as you stated earlier. At one time, Dmitri was a patron of this gallery, Hudson said it a contribution to the Arts. When Hudson introduced him, it didn't seem suspicious, not at the time anyhow. That forger was known to most high class art circles. After the incident with the Venus De Whalo it this place has been view with scrutiny, Ms. D'oinkeu stopped her patronage here altogether. Suspicions were made about zis place, seeing as how the security truck had a checkpoint known only to me and my cousin, before it reached Dmitri's mansion in Monaco. So naturally, Interpol came around once again, and did question him about his transactions with Dmitri himself. Some of the materials for the forged paintings, came in fact from our establishment at the time. Aside from the fact the fakes were found in his mansion, his lawyers managed to find a loop hole. Interpol wasn't able to nail him for it. Earlier tonight in fact, Hudson was acting paranoid, and when it occurred to me that there might be some residual dredge from the incident, he denied fervently anything was wrong.

Comitas: The Virtuoso Mob just took down the Bruden Brothel near the old nightclub about 15 minutes ago. Chances he's seen on us the camera monitors. Hudson is more than likely going to try and make break for it.

Hippoclayte: GOODNESS! Well, * turns away * that would * winces, cups her cheek * Mph explain a lot, you'll have to excuse me a moment, I think I need to sit down. * opens compact powder kit *

Comitas: Strange, you never use powder unless, * tenses up * Mademoiselle?! * kneels, turns her face gently* Maria...( quietly ) what happened to your face?

Hippoclayte: Its nothing dear, slipped and hit a door frame by accident.

Comitas: * eyes widen * don't tell me he-?! * turns to Butler Gerald * Did you know of this?!

Gerald: * stiffens again * What goes on in this manor does not concern you sir-GAK!

Comitas: * holds up by collar * It DOES concern me when a man strikes a LADY, * narrows eyes * even more pressing that the help did not report it to the authorities! * inhales and exhales deeply * Though given the situation, perhaps it is for the betterment of Paris that you did not. Maria, * places Gerald down * please understand if he continues on like this..

Hippoclayte: * nods * please Comitas * grabs and cups hands tightly * whatever he may be, don't be rash. If you can just, talk to him-

Butler: * straightens bow tie * Hmph...

Comitas: **sigh** Despite my for lack of a better word indignation, it is not mine nor my men's intention to bring harm upon your cousin, not his livelihood anyhow. But I'm afraid that our young blood may not see it as such. Our primary goal is to detain him long enough for the police to round up him and his- **DODGE**

Goon: YAHHHHH **WHAM** OOF!

Comitas: * straightens jacket * Goons, * bends down and kisses her hand* rest assured my dear, it is merely a fortnight for our business here. But please, if there is any chance at all that you would like to catch up over dinner say Saturday?

Hippoclayte: *pained smile * As a..friend, I'll consider it after the affairs of tonight have been settled.

Comitas: *sad sigh * Of course, if you please, remain in the safety your quarters, until the police arrive?

Hippoclayte: * heads down the hallway * Be careful!

Butler Gerald: * stiffly bows * Sir * follows after*

Hippoclayte: Oui, * turns to his men and starts moving up the stairs * Gentleman, groups of four to each floor. Jacque and Nasir * gestures * I want you two to accompany me to Hudson's "office". Save a bit of the forged cash as evidence along with the logs recorded. Remember we are here to detain the lady's cousin, the goons however * knockouts random goon, 2 jabs one body blow* are to be reduced down to half their numbers. * clangs steel knuckles together * MOVE!

 **MEANWHILE IN HUDSONS OFFICE**

Hudson: * security monitors * Shit shit SHIT! Gotta get out of here with the money before the puntain pachyderm gets up here to- * sound of whip curling * who's there? **WHIPASH** merde, MY BACK!

Neyla: evening Hudson, * shuts window * leaving so soon?

Hudson: * hobble quickly to the door way * NEYELA?! They said you were dead! * makes a break for it* Can't believe this is happening of all times when the Mob is on the hunt! *opens door *

D'artagnan: HOLA HUDSON! *trips ups with cane, catches collar last second * ( think deadpool 2016 movie ) MELLAMO ES D'ARTAGNAN! * drops to floor, tilts up face * DONDE ESTA DOLARES DEL DMITRI?

Hudson: * rolls away * What they HELL are you supposed to be?! Are you with her?!

D'artagnan: Human. And I'm technically with the Virtuoso actually.

Hudson: * eyes widen in fear * HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? GUARDS?! GUARDS?!* beeping radio comm * GUARRRDS!

D'artagnan: * redirects back to office * Unfortunately for you * smashes comm box * Your Goons are a bit "busy" at the moment.

Hudson: *pulls out walkie talkie * just gotta call the boys outside then is all I need to-

D'artangan: Yeahhh * Peers outside window * you see, the Merc's I hired are corralling them for the street militia until things are wrapped up here.

 **ALLY WAY OUTSIDE**

Merc 1: So how long we gotta do this?

Merc 2: Long enough until these guys have unloaded a few more gallons of fist on this punks. 'sides * gestures * it IS kind of amusing, no?

Random street soldier : Stop hitting yourself **POW** stop hitting yourself **POW** stop hitting yourself **POW**

Merc 1: * shrugs shoulders * Eh dunno, certainly better than most of my mothers soap operas. Gonna get old thought if he don't come up with something fresh soon. * hefts flask* coffee mon amie?

Merc: *chuckle * You know it! * takes a swig *

 **BACK IN HUDSONS OFFICE**

D'artangan: SO * leans against wall * without further ado how about we have a nice, civilized chat before Monsieur Comitas "detains" you, hmmm?

Hudson: GO TO HELL YOU FREAK OF NATURE!

D'artagnan: *cocks eyebrow * Well haven't heard THAT in a few weeks time! Still as refreshing as your commentary is ( slips on leather gloves ) **POW** I think its to everyone's benefit **POW** you talk to someone you have history with ( roughly lifts Hudson's head ) Neyla if you would...

Narrator: 2 minutes later after a severe form of communication via Neylas whip...

Hudson: *spits in D'artagnan's face * you will pay for this with your life! you and this tiger putain! You think your some sort of Vigilante?

D'artagnan: Saying this from personal experience, and not 'cause I like you. One You might want to be careful about HOW you use the word "pay". Two, I don't need to be a vigilante to see what's wrong with keeping forged francs in the system.

Hudson: * trembles in anger* And you think that Pinto is going to down without a fight? HAH! Think again, he's one of the sub-chiefs for Mug Shot! I may be screwed, but so will you once he finds out you **WHAM! *** falls to the floor, passed out *

DT: Huh tough cookie, * looks down * but then again, his stamina is not much to boast of. _Kind of like lord Farquad from the first Shrek movie._ Must be sad for the whomever he was last intimate with, man or woman.

Comitas: * amused laugh * True.

Jacque and Nasir: * snickering *

Neyla: (half joking, half serious ) D'ARTAGNAN! * lightly smacks his arm*

DT: * raises hands * And he's not much of a fighter compared to our mutual canine acquaintance. Despite his size, Pinto isn't one to call on help if he thinks he doesn't need it. From what Sly has told me-

Neyla: * turns away, ashamed *

DT: *realization * I apologize Neyla but we have to clarify-

Neyla: It's fine D'artangan..please continue

DT:* nods * Old Meat head mugshots concentration will not be on me but on making his way out of the country, settling in one where he is not wanted on account of criminal record, and then the Cooper gang if he runs across them. * turns * That being said, thank you Comitas for cutting off his incessant smack talk. We have a schedule to keep after all.

Comitas: Indeed D'artagnan, it is my belief that you have business elsewhere. * nods * Mademoiselle Neyla, you should hurry up, Interpol will be here in a short while, best you and this young gentleman to proceed with things. * turns to D'artagnan * In about 30 minutes time Interpol will be moving in on Pintos ware house. Best for you to get into position for your friends in the Cooper gang.

DT: No worries. By the time the cops return to the hospital, we'll be long gone. Still comparably to every mammal that gives me a disgruntled stare, * jerks thumb over shoulder * HE'S a ballsy bastard. Likable trait when your looking for honesty in a world of passive aggressive populace. Well, at least when he wakes in a minute or two, he'll be driven into the fair, loving arms of some of Interpol's finest * chuckle * .

Comitas: * chuckles * Get going you two. And stay safe.

DT: You got it * leaps out window and onto the lower roof tops *

Comitas: And Miss Neyla?

Neyla: * pauses * yes?

Comitas: Never too late young lady, * smiles gently * that's all I can say.

Neyla: * blushes * I'm sure that I don't know what you mean monsieur, * leaps out window *Bonne nuit!

Narrator: _* pops out of page lining * Pins and needles. PINS AND NEEDLES! As D'artagnan and Neyla make their ways respectively, determined to complete this operation. Comitas men deposed of 30 goons total leaving a collective of 20 left for Interpol. After finding the remaining unburnt forged francs and log books, and making sure the real money was uploaded to "the brains" they left shortly there after, they signaled to the Mercenary groups it was time to move out to the final location, and for the street militia to head to back ally's. The police arrived apprehending what was left of the goon squad and Hudson himself. Of course despite Chief Berkeley's specific instructions to keep Hudson conscious, units 2,3,4, and 5 figured since he's already out of it, why not "wake" him up to inform him formally of his charges? After doing so in a droll fashion, they proceeded to load up the criminals in one of their larger prison transport trucks..well rather they more tossed than loaded them, most were battered or unconscious. Evidence was loaded up to the 3 cars that arrived on the previous scene. After taking a statement from Lady Hippoclayte, those care were once again, sent back once again to the Interpol HQ evidence lockup._

 **HORN BLARES**

Narrator: _* looks at watch * Would ya look at the time Gotta run, but you dear readers will be seeing * uses binoculars to mark landing* part 2 soon enough. * straps on wing-suit and googles * If anyone's got some extra smoke bombs, * wets index finger to find wind direction * best to toss 'em to our protagonist so he create a diversion if the set amount smoke bombs hidden around in the Hospital is not enough! So 'til then, * sets up giant sling shot, aims towards the tracks * See ya * vaults into net* in the next * salutes, cuts ropes, launches* CHAPPTEEEEeeeeer!_

AU: Tired, right twitching, hands AND back currently aching. Yes, yes this is the unedited version ladies and gentleman. Not my best work, so its understandable that you all are less than pleased and more than irritated over more than just the extra time I took to make it. Just try to bear with, still human after all. Still trying to catch up with certain series. No worries, Part 2 will be up soon enough dear readers. Again I have no problem with encouragement, a push in the right direction, helpful reviews and commentary, just keep in mind the notes mentioned from earlier, OK? Until next time, stay you, STAY AWESOME!


	11. Chapter 11 SHOWTIME The Operation Part 2

AU: *looks at beard length* Whoa.. * looks at calendar, eyes widen * WOW its been a WHILE * blows off dust * To be fair coursework, Exams, and finals am I right? Here it is guys! Part 2. Being super busy with coursework aside, My insides are torn. Friend of mine got hitched, drank my horn deep and danced the night away *chuckle*. Another pal of my passed on after his first and sadly last Epic trip to the Adirondacks. Hiking, throwing knives and axes, cracking jokes whilst hiking upward, breaking bread at the mountaintops, parkour running the rocks on the way down, singing old songs when our playlists ran dry, and merrily eating/drinking our fill over good conversation back at the campsite. I was looking forward to making more memories with him and it... it's life but it hurts you know? Got me self a good job, fortunately I have until the 22nd of next month off. Really wanted to pump out parts one and two before the semester got this far in, but still running without a editor so its been extremely difficult. Its nearly been a over a year since I started this fic, sad in comparison with others who have at least over 50K+. But hey at times like this encouragement can bolster zeal like the song Lift me up by five fingered death punch. Really appreciate you guys and gals taking the time to read some of these, I know that Imma bit of a jerk since I don't update as consistently, detailed, sensibly nor as thickly like most fic's. Once we have DT in Zootopia, I was thinking * raises hands in defense * hear me out. See, it occurred to me that a few films have come out in the last couple of months, such as the new movies like smurfs, Kingsmen 2, the Bodyguard, Thors Ragnarok, The last Jedi, and so forth, have come out. Been thinking making an offshoot for at least one of these films, along with Kung fu panda 3, and the last season of samurai jack. Saw each and every episode. Last one's ending was a load of huey, methinks it needs a continuous sequel. The last episode made me feel a forgotten horrifying sensation. Seeing Ashi collasp and vanish in Jack's arms.. time based paradox that since Aku no longer exists neither could she. Even so, have not felt such a sensation since Christopher Paolini sunk Eragon and Arya's proveribial "ship" in the last book of the Dragon Rider series. *SPOILER ALERT * Excellent story, with a reasonable, sensible but aggro inducing end. Showed the progression of areas of scientific study in the southern kingdom and Eragon on top of making that tournament for the Urguls way of life, made it possible for practically any race to become a rider. Still with that ship sunk, it took, *dramatic voice * Lots of fanfiction to soothe the rage and ease the pain that was felt across the continent of Alegasia that day*END SPOILER*. Any who, just to give you guys a HEADS UP, there will be some brief mentions of other characters from others series. Such as characters from the Jak and Daxter Series. I do no own characters from said series and they will not be used as of yet in this offshoot series. * peers through random binoculars* Not 'til the board is set. So without further ado, * cracks knuckles * lets get back to the story, *folds up binoculars *we gotta hurry if DT is gonna make that plane! * jumps through portal * allyoop! * free fall* REMEMBER FOLKS * shouting over the wind* THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE! COLORFUL LANGUAGE, INNUENDO, AND SCENARIOS WILL BE DISPLAYED AT SOMEPOINT AND TIME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Narrator : ( Cue Aftergold by Big Wild ) _Last time * sticks the landing* we left off our story our protagonist and company we're making their way towards the tracks near Pintos warehouse. However as much as he was hoping for a smooth job just like the last two, Pinto's boys had two things going for them. One, they knew how to handle themselves in a fight. Two they had experience with law enforcement, not the good kind, and we're smarter for it. Surprising for a bunch of muscle bound buffons working for a meat head like mugshot. On top of that it appears that Neyla decided to take a little detour after leaving Pinto an unseen "gift"...well 'side from the fact that she is gonna whoop his butt-_

 **BOOM!**

Narrator: _Speaking of which THAT was the sound of the brothel being blown sky high._

Chief Berkeley: * looks behind sharply * Merde, at least they got the evidence back to HQ. * radios in *Charles! Get the fireman on the line, have them handle the mess back there and keep the flames from spreading. * ends comm * Freaking A MORE PAPERWORK ! * bites french crueller *

Officer Randos: Sir? Might I recommend laying off the sweets, if your old injuries don't put ya in the ICU the amount of sweets and caffeine ya have had tonight will. You know how Ms. Berkeley is when these nights happen!

Chief Berkley: * barks out laugh * Listen pup, * chomp * YOU * points donut at Officer * let ME, * points donut back at himself * Worry about how mon cheri will knock me around for eating the good stuff. It's gonna take more to put me put me in the ICU than some pastry's. Been put into the hospital faster by some 2 bit street punk with a cutsom made shiv for instestines.

Officer: *sigh* Sir given what you just divulged to me, it makes all the more reason to watch what you eat-

Chief Berkley: * smacks Rando's head * If it makes ya feel any better garcon, you can have the next 3 boxes. I'll even go to Doc for a checkup on my blood pressure. Now lets get a move on eh? Call in the boys from the Hospital! But have them keep about 6 to 10 guards on duty incase there's any funny business, Savvy? Swear if this carries overseas, we're gonna need the Jade Palace Branch specialists to spread even with this cluster-fuck. Fortune forbid that Bogo gets wind of this. * chuckles * then again, * chomps into bavarian * it'll be a good way to burn calories, exchanging "pleasantries" with old horn head.

Narrator: _wacha!_

Randos: *rubs head * Yes Sir, shall I inform Inspector Fox and Constable Del Tigre to be on look out for anything suspicious?

Chief Berkeley: Sure but let 'em report it instead of pursuing or investigating, chances are it could be a diversion of sorts. Of what kind and for what or whom exactly I'm unsure. Anything else going during this operation will be set aside unless deemed urgent.

Randos: Roger. ***** radio communicae * Inspector Fox and Constable Del Tigre, Chief wants you on lookout, report back if its nothing big, handle if deemed necessary. Otherwise report it in. Chief wants this OP to go smooth down to the last pin hair. If a proverbial hair is out of place, smooth it back down.

Inspector Fox: *amused laugh* Roger that Randos, over and out.

Mona: Sir, permisson to speak freely?

Berkeley: Go ahead.

Mona. Sir...if I may what is the recommendation rate for getting a transfer into the ZPD?

Berkeley: ...* sigh * Well... since your so curious only the top 10 percent, "constable".

Mona: I see, thank you Sir.

Berkeley: Exams are in a few months time, if you wish to apply for an internship. You would of course have to take the courses at their local Academy to fill out the proper procedures and paperwork. And, despite the fact they have multi-faceted and various training simulations suited to each part of the cities environments...you are welcome to attempt it.

Mona: * fist pumps * Again thankyou sir!

Berkeley: * chuckle * Just don't get cocky kid, you got a ways to go so don't go biting off more than you chew.

Mona: Roger that Chief, Ten four over and out!

Carmaleita: * smiles widely and mouths * First step, good for you hermana!

Narrator: * clutches chest * _Be still by beating heart! Running on a caffeine high here, seriously, don't think it is physically possible to deal in with the sugar intakes Carmelita and Mona are providing here. * looks back in the distance * Huh coulda swore that bomb had enough oregano... was suppose to go off 20 minutes afterwards. Eh, interpretative fantasy physics. * looks at readers * imagine that folks, that much cholesterol in the first page or so? Anyway, the operation was going smoothly for the most part. But you know what they say, there is a time of trial for all things. Such is the case here, as D'artagnan predicted, not every factor was predicted to be a controllable factor. Which included Neyla herself._

Neyla: Right so just gotta do more or less the same with the Bruden Brothel, *peers at smoke cloud in the distance * whoops "former" Bruden Brothel. * snickers * Gonna have to be careful with this one though not too much cover aside from the rafters and crates, might to find something of worth on the black market provided pinto isn't as much of a idiot as people like to pertain him to be.

 **PINTOS WAREHOUSE**

Pinto: Are the shipments ready?

Goon: yeah boss we just need to get sections one and two down to the airport and docks respectively. The boy's are just a tad nervous about handling the crystals, cuz-

Pinto: *halts, looks over shoulder*...Excuse me, the FUCK did you just say?

Goon: * gulp * W-well boss, we know how valuable they are, but its cuz the crystals are delicate and votile-

Pinot: No, no knucklehead heard you the first time you said it, I want to know WHY your telling me this instead the chucklenuts that are supposed to be HANDLING it?!

Goon: ...

Pinto: * deep inhale and exhale * Right, Megaphone if you please * holds out hand *

Goon: * shakily hands it to him and quickly covers ears *

Pintos: * deep inhale * YOU FUCKWADS BETTER NOT BE TRYING TA MEASURE YOUR TALLYWACKERS IN SOME STUPID COMPETITION OR SO HELP ME, I WILL BEAT YOUR FACES TIL YOUR MADRE'S DON'T RECOGNIZE EVEN A FRECKLE ON YA FACE!

3 stooges: No sir!

Pintos: THEN GET TO FUCKING WORK AND MOVE THOSE CRATES! PRAXUS AND HIS PARTNER VIGAR ARE EXPECTING THIS SHIPMENT TO COVER HIS BOOKS FOR RESEARCH OVER THE NEXT 6 MONTHS OR MORE WHICH MEANS MORE FRANCS FOR DIS OPERATION, NOW MOVE YOURS ASSES BEFORE I TAKE SEVERAL SKELETON KEYS AND SHOVE THEM UP FAR ENOUGH YOUR ASSES THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO OPEN DOORS!

3 stooges: YES SIR, CLEAR SIR, ON IT SIR!

Pintos: * clicks off megaphone * forget about getting busted by Interpol, * sigh * we screw up this shipment of unregistered E-ore and the head of their company gets wind of this, Damas and his son will BOTH be looking into it. Ugh if THAT happens, we're gonna hafta burn all the paperwork and try selling the rest of the junk for half the profit, not to mention the Head Honcho will be pissed if we take less than more for the materials. Better be sure to send some of the Danes into Holland, chances are the boss will need to relocate for a while.

Goon: Hey boss?

Pinots: What now?

Goon: Considering the boom we heard not to long ago,

Pinto: * raised ridge * Si?

Goon: Well..maybe we should consider, I dunno, c-calling up the head honcho and-

Pintos: As long as I'm in charge of things hear NO SUCH THING WILL BE DONE! I HAVE MY PRIDE DAMMIT, WHATEVER SHITSTORM IS THROWN AT US, WE WILL NOT BE MADE INTO SOME CHEAP JOKE!

 **BOOM!**

Pinto: What the in th-

 **WHIPASH**

Pinto: * dodges * WHOA!

Neyla: *curls back whip *

Pinto: * touches back of head , sees blood smirks * Provided that this little shindig does'nt go sideways, what say you and I find a nice backroom for pillow talk hm?

Neyla: As much as any little girl would jump at the chance, No thankyou, my body already knows the tender touch of a REAL male and not some Napoleon Bonaparte looking to compensate for his height complex. * smirk * Or is it the fact that your "proportionate" commentary that tends to steer companionship away from your-

Pinto: * smashes spiked bat into concrete * Just for flapping those lips, *lifts and hefts spiked bat slowly * I'm gonna enjoy making you squeal more ways than you can possibly count bitch * cracks knuckles *

Neyla: Considering your estimated numerical value, it does'nt sound like alot. I'll save you the trouble, seeing as how the boxcars out on the track are not exclusively yours to begin with, I took the liberty of locking them up "til the calvary arrives.

Pinto: *scoffs* Sure you did, I have at least 3 guards out there at all times keeping watch on the loaded cargo.

 **(10 MINUTES EARLIER, NEAR STOLEN BOXCARS )**

Pierre: So uh fred, how the missus doin?

Fredic: Not too bad she lets me see the kids every now and then. Wish she was'nt such a nag though about how the money that pays for the kids schooling comes from blood money and how EXACTLY I'm able put food on the table though-

Bob: SHHH! Did you guys hear that?

Fred: Hear what bob? * listens * I don't what your talking about Bob, probably the paranoia getting to ya.

Bob: Sorry, just nervous. I mean you should be too with the explosion we heard in the distance.

Pierre: The sensation I'm feeling at the moment is boredom, seriously what's a dude gotta do to see some action around-

 **THUNK THUNK THUNK**

pierre: ... here? * looks at behind* Darts, what the- * looks up in realization * Oh woof.

Narrator: _everybody do the flop!_

 _(simultaneous WHAM)_

 **PRESENT TIME**

Neyla: Not much for brains it would appear * jerks thumb towards window * seeing as how easily I put them to sleep with some special ordered sleep darts.

Pinto: * shocked * y-you..*pissed* YOU DID WHAT?!

Neyla: Huh and here I thought that what would trigger your fragile temperament was the fact that I jammed the doors shut on the boxcars * smirks*

Pinto: *SNARL* YOU FUCKING BITCH! * charges her *

Neyla: Hah! Not yours that's for sure, Pint-size. * readies whip*

Narrator: _for the next 15 to 30 minutes Neyla and Pinto fought. Nothing too epic with the exception that Pinto kept knocking over warehouse boxes to distract and slow her movements._

 **MEANHWHILE LOADING DOCKS IN THE WAREHOUSE**

Mercenary Achilles: * Steps through giant crumbling hole * Bon Nuit everybody, this would'nt happen to be be PINTOS warehouse now would it?

Thugs and Goons: *scrabbling * Who da fuck are you-

Mercenary Achilles: Before you say anything, nothing personal, we were hired for this.

Thugs and goons : * twitch * WRONG ANSWER CREOLE! * bring out weapons and give off various snarls, growling, and barking *

Mercenary Achilles: Welp that answers that question, * shouts over shoulder * BOYS, SPARRING TIME! SEAL OFF THE EXITS UNTIL THE COPS GET HERE AND SEIZE THE TRANSPORT VEHICLES. WE'LL NEED THEM AS PROOF OF PAYMENT ON D'ARTANGANS PART!

Mercs: * nods *

Mercenary Achilles: And remember kiddies, * inhales * NO GUNS, JUST CLOSE QUARTER COMBAT! CHARGE!

Mercenaries: * battle cries *

 **PRISON HOPSITAL ( apologies on deets from the comic book, bently was being monitored in a prison hospital)**

Police grunt 1: * snorts * So, you think that Cooper will REALLY try to break out our resident reptilian guest?

Police grunt 2: * raised eyebrow * ...Yes the possibility is high. You think we we're placed here as decorations or something?

Police grunt 1: *deadpan voice * oh how thy comments wound me.

Narrator: Tip toe through the window through the - _oh would you look at that a familiar figure slips past the two figures..._

Police Grunt 2: Seriously though man, where's THIS coming from? Didn't get your daily dose of cafe before the shift started?

Police grunt 1: No, I was just.. thinking. Let's just say for a minute our position's with the mentioned parties were reversed. It would be the same with any of you guys if you were hurt and in a prison hospital!

Police grunt 2: * sigh * Look its one thing to look at it from the perp's perspective, but it's another thing entirely when our emotions come into play. Its not a crime to have empathy, heart, morals and so forth. But we are law enforcers. We often more so than not follow protocol with non biased judgement and rational thought. Not to be pricks to the average joe, but to protect and to serve. Admittedly, it would be nice to tackle things in a more head on fashion, but its that same reason WHY we have laws to begin with. We regulate the laws made to keep folks safe and content. Giving everyone a fair shot, even for those that don't deserve it. Just Try to keep that in mind when and IF they happen to show up.

Narrator: _Whilst the two grunts finished up with their engaging small talk, sly made his way up towards the 3rd floor hospital with Murray disguised as a female nurse. ( reference sucker punch comic strip featuring bently's breakout for plot )_

 **10 MINUTES LATER WAREHOUSE**

Berkely: * radio comm * ATTENTION ALL UNITS THIS IS THE FINAL SHABANG FOR THE NIGHT, CLEAN HOUSE HERE AND WE CAN ALL GO HOME FOR SOME HOT MEALS! * grumbles * with the exception of myself due to paperwork. CALL IN SOME EXTRA BACK UP FROM THE LOCAL PRISON HOSPITAL, WE'LL NEED THE EXTRA NUMBERS TO SECURE THE PERIMETER!

All Units: COPY THAT CHIEF (x'S 6)

Berkely: *radio comm* Montoya, Del Tigre, keep an eye out and your ears to the ground.

Montoya and Del Tigre: Sir yes Sir!

 **BACK AT THE PRISON HOSPITAL**

DT: Bentley, did you manage to get the transfers done?

Bentley: (tac tac tac tac ) No worries almost done ( rapid keyboard clicking )

Narrator: (sponge-bob style) _two minutes later..._

Bentley: Annnnnd finished! The Transfer of the bonafide Francs in gay paris has been completed.

DT: Any specific estimates on how long it'll take the District families to get back on their feet?

Bentely: Decent time frame from about a couple of weeks to 1 maybe two months.

Narrator: _NINJA! *whispers * not an exact estimate folks, apologies! * NINJA!_

DT: Better than not at all. *sigh* right Well, better hurry on my part. When Sly and Murray come to get you just let me distract the guards with a couple of smoke bombs and sonic disruptors.. you guys get away however you can and back to the safehouse, if the cops are too close stick to one of the abandoned warehouses.

Bentley: Its not us I'm worried about, *hands over voice modulator* its you. My disguises for sly over the years have worked time and time again, and admittedly there have been a few times where I included voice modulation into the scheme of things. But are you sure a voice modulator and a mask is REALLY gonna fool them as to who you actually are? You've been to interpol HQ once already whats to stop them from recognizing your build or using the security's system camera audio to figure out what you really sound like?

DT: Bently HQ is..compentent at what they do. But I'm afraid that for the brief time-frame that I am distracting them? Yes. *chuckle* And even if they do figure it out, by the time they do I'll be long gone and on my way to Zootopia. My chief concerns are making sure you guys get away, covering my laspe in appearance around the warehouse, and tracking down Neyla if she's making a run for it.

Bentley: GADZOOKS! ... *sigh* Very well D'artangan, we'll see you in 20 minutes.

DT: If not...well send me a postcard when I reach Zootopia ok?

Bentley: You can rely on it D'artangan!

Narrator: _As they pass each other sly tips his hat and murry gives a thumbs up to DT. Merely nodding he utters one word..._

DT: Showtime!

 **TINK BWOOSH!** ( cue the smokebombs )

Sly: Hey there Bently * throws off disguise* time to go!

Narrator: * suction cups the cieling* _copy and paste time folks via the future! Translated, on the lower floors!_

DT: _Ok ok so I have got a few shots at this gotta time it right-_

 **VROOMSCREECH**

Narrator: _I sense a disturbance in the force, oh wait no, no nevermind. Just more "storms of spring" delicious anyone got popcorn? NO? M'kay * raises para-scope back up*_

DT: Shit did'nt think that these tow particular ladies would show up.

Narrator: _your lewd fantasies say otherwise mon ami._

DT: * inhales & exhales* Ok then, I'll give them something to chase while the others get a good distance away, _or at the very least one particular individual_

 _* throws smoke bombs, clocks a few guards, rolling near the entrance with a silhouette*_

DT: HELLO ASSORTED MEATHEADS * grins* and ladies, anyone feel up for some exercise?

Carmelita: * eyes widen* Miho?

Mona: * mutters* Insufferable jerk, Grab 'em boys!

Narrator: _Cue chase scene!_

DT: Annd I'm out *begins sprinting towards the alley ways* well at least I got the attention of half of them, * radios in* Sly, you and the guys better hurry up * looks back briefly* your gonna have company in a moment or two!

Narrator: _after Sly and Murray managed to make their escape with Bentley, they went their separate ways for a bit, as for our protagonist-_

DT: * bullet whizz* ShahaHAHIIIITE! *dodges* FEEL THAT ADRENALINE RUSH WHOO!

Narrator: _lets just say he's "living on the edge" at the moment_

 _* bullet whizz*_

Narrator: _OI! WATCH IT YA FUCKING MANIAC!_

 _*bullet whizz*_

Narrator: _*epic doge* MY HAT! PUT THE SAFETY ON THAT THING!_

 _*mutiple bullets incoming*_

Narrator: _Right ONWARDS * dodges* Yeeaks! *looks to readers* See you guys at the airport!_

 **MEANWHILE AT PINTO'S WAREHOUSE**

Neyla: Hmph nothing but the cleanup

Pinto: *wheezes* F-fucking *bleargh* Bitch...

Neyla: *back hands* Gotta love therapy, what a release!

*Sirens in the distance*

Neyla: Best that I grab what I can from this place and then burn the H-Spice lab Before Interpol can retrieve a sample, but first-

*drops cherry bomb 500*

Neyla: Who knew my backup plan would be used to help cooper? Hmph in any case the evidence from India will be gone and a good deed done in one go!

Narrator: _Crazy woman with Crazy ideas. Unbeknownst to this tiger lady, she had a tracking device placed on her the night before when D'artangan "attended" to her needs. as he raced along the rooftops things were wrapping up at the warehourse._

randome Officer: This is units 1 and 2 we've secured the perimeter and the suspects.

Berkley: And Pinto?

Random Officer: conscious... just barely though.

*radio crackles*

Caremelita: This is Inspector Fox and constable Del Tigre in pursuit of an unknown suspect,

Berkley: Then why are you not leaving it to the Guards Montoya? We have bigger-

Mona: We left 7 guards behind Chief we got this!

Narrator: *searching the hangar* _Meanwhile *huff* with D'artangan_

DT: Charges are set just gotta redirect Neyla with a tidbit of whats left of this labs profits.

*CRASH*

DT: speaking of which, better let the policia know the jobs done, should be wrapping up things right about now-

* sounds of quiet running *

DT: annnnd she's making a run for it, *sigh* not my bussiness gotta get to the airportd.

Mona: FREEZE AND DON'T MOVE WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED

DT: Hope they're referring to Neyla and not myself.

Mona: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SCHMCUCK WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE.

DT: Fuck me

Mona: *HOLDS UP SIGN* -planning on it stud-

DT: FIE UPOND FAH-RICKIN FIE! THIS IS A SHAKESPEARE BREECHES WITH A STRAP-ON!

*SMOKE BOMB!*

Narrator: _after an inumberable amount of NANO seconds_

Random officer 5: Dammit we lost him!

DT: *a good distance away* Good now to find-

Neyla: Hey Cheri~

DT: NEYLA!? KOR BLIMEY!

Neyla: You seem jumpy

DT: excuse me but happen to have a rational set of reasons and a irrational number of events today thats kept me on my-

 **BOOM**

DT: *looks behind him, slowly looks back at Neyla* Ok before you get angry

SLAP

DT: Kay I deserved that now-

SLAP SMACK

DT: OK thats a freebie, now if-

SMACK

DT: Now your just-

*blocks*

DT: FUCK IT, *shows bag of hate spice*

Neyla: *narrowed eyes* that better not be what I-

DT: YES *grins* yes it is..*leans in* nigthen-gale.

Neyla: *exasperated sigh* your really trying to pull this- this

DT: DOUBLE-TRIPLE YES WITH CHEESE AND FRIES * holds up hand* which remind me * booty smack* TAG YOUR IT!

Narrator: _*pays off pilot for private bi-plane and charter jet and hides in compartment* one fat pay-off and 30 minutes of comical hill billy chase music later.._

DT: *Tosses bag* here!

Neyla: THIS CONVERSATION IS'NT OVER D'ARTANGAN!

DT: perhaps not but it will have to be for a later date! * SMOKE BOMB*

Neyla: Don't think I can't find you Garcon!

DT: Counting on it! * calls Berkley* The planes are ready?

Berkely: All ready to go, Send me a postcard?

Dt: you wish, merci Chief Berkely. * hops in biplane* LETS GO!

Berkely: Aurevoir, mon ami!

Narrator: _thus our protagonists adventures in France have bid adieu for the time being. Going to be a few days_

 _AU: A FEW DAYS PASS_

 _Narrator: OI! you can't just skip_

 _AU: CAN. WILL. ITS NEW YEARS!_

PRESENT TIME

Narrator: _*sigh* after a few days, the Bi plane landed around Zootopias Central Airport, DT under the fake alias "Wolfenhiem" was introduced as a special case of mammal ogled in the wrong and even more wrong ways than most can shake a stick at. In-depth details on the paperwork, awesome sauce, all comical tension that the ZPD will provide Next time!_

AU: * straigthens jacket* poor present for new years I know but I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. If not enough I can try modifying the document for the mistakes here and there, again I do not have an editor last tidbits were rushed. Next chapter uploaded will depict our boys first couple of days to weeks in Zootopia. Happy 2017-2018 New Year Everyone CUE FRANKS SINATRA'S NEWYORK * proceeds to watch Nick and Judy slow dance eyes aglow*


End file.
